Behind Every Great Man Is A Woman Rolling Her Eyes
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: Rylee Pheonix is new to the wwe and has caught the eye of a certain champ as well as some wierdos on the way. R&R plz CenaOC RandyOC FORMERLY UNDER THE AUTHOR NAME OF HARDYZNO1GIRL
1. Roomie

**A/N: Hey Hoe Hello. Still haven't turned into a McMahon, but hey, I'm working on it.**

Rylee Phoenix climbed out of the hotel shower to face her reflection. Things were going good, her hair was finally a colour she liked, well colours, black with red highlights. Her skin was nicely tanned and she had just signed her soul to the devil, Vince McMahon. Her blue-green eyes shut as she yawned.

"Damn jet lag." She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out to the main room. She began to use her towel to dry her hair while she looked for her favourite pyjamas. "Musta left them in there."

John Cena dragged himself along the hotel corridor, he'd be damned in her passed out now. After the party last night leaving him with the biggest hangover, the nine hour plan ride from Florida to England, he was exhausted. He reached his door and pulled out his key card, the boss had told him that since his best friend, Randy Orton was rooming with his soon to be wife Stacey Keibler, he would have a brand knew roomie. Vince had said more things about the new guy but John had been distracted by the punk in the corner, fiddling with her lip ring. John opened the door and through himself onto the double bed, not seeing the open suitcase on the fall.

Rylee picked up her chain gang jersey and hot pants that she wore for bed, checked her lip ring in the mirror and headed back into the main room.

John was just floating off into a peaceful sleep, he could feel himself drifting into a dream. Thoughts of the punk from the meeting floated into his mind. The way she had just observed from the corner and actually listening to Vince and Stephanie blab on about newbie's and story lines. She was standing in front of him and that's when he heard of scream.

John sat bolt upright and saw a flash of black and red hair and a naked body ran back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, the punk from his dreams walked back into the room. Now he had to be dreaming. She had his chain gang jerseys on and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Red and black bangs hung around her face.

"Okay then, why the hell are you on my bed?" Rylee asked John through gritted teeth.

"Well, nice to meet you to." John smiled cheekily, only making Rylee roll her eyes. "Why are you running around MY room butt-naked? Which by the way is a very nice one." Rylee felt her cheeks burning up.

"Look Cena, this is my room. I don't know how you got in here, but I want you to leave. Now." Rylee sighed as John shock his head, no, on reply.

"You must be ma roomie, Vince mentioned at the meeting." John smiled getting off the bed and picking up his bag. "I'm going take a shower now." He smiled to himself as he locked the bathroom door behind him, leaving Rylee rolling her eyes in the main room.

Rylee lay down on the bed, taking her contacts out and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe her luck in the past few months. First she left home and travelled all the way to Connecticut to see her adoptive family, then had got herself a job as the brand new diva on Raw, and now the first night she had been travelling with the WWE, she found herself sharing a room with John Cena.

Some time later the worn out Champ walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, he flicked on the lights causing Rylee to hiss.

"What the hell are you doing? I am trying to sleep." She scowled.

"Well I'm sorry but I would like to get a background check on the person that's going to be in the same room as me for most of my time." John chuckled, folding his clothes over the back of the chair.

"In the morning, please, I'll tell you everything then." Rylee rolled over into the middle of the bed.

"Well move along then, the champ needs his beauty sleep." John stood above the bed.

"I'll flip you for it." Rylee mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I'll flip you for the bed. Heads or tails, loser takes the tub." She said pulling herself up and leaning over the bed to her combats pocket to pull out a pound coin. "You call it." She yawned flipping the coin up into the air as John shouted.

"Heads."

"Ha! Tails, have fun in the tub."

"Damn women." Cena huffed off into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

" Sweet dreams John." Rylee laughed from her nice, comfy bed.


	2. Morning Calls

**A/N: No special news other than I am off to the Italian cookery course soon so this may be slightly short. Luv ya'll**

**NAME means text message.**

**Chapter 2 Morning Calls**

Rylee Phoenix climbed out of bed after swatting her alarm clock; she wasn't exactly what people would call a morning person. She stretched out in bed and opened her eyes remembering the events of the night before. John Cena was sleeping in her hotel bath tub. She giggled to herself pulling out her cell phone from her case.

**Ry ** U'll neva guess who's sleepin in ma bathroom. Tb luv Ry

**Laura** Ry, its 5am im goin to skin u alive. Oooh guessin game, who? X L X

**Ry** I'll giv ya a clue… THE CHAMP IS HERE!

**Laura** Now I no ya lyin

**Ry** No, im serious, Stephie got me a job and now Cena is sleepin in ma tub

**Laura** Girl, u have major problems. Now leave me to sleep, I have classes at 9, not everyone can swan off to the states and get a job off that biatch.

**Ry ** Don't, shes ma sister. I no u 2 dnt c eye 2 eye, oh well just go back to Ur Randy Orton filled dreams.

**Laura** Don't worry I plan to.

Rylee smiled at her best friend's insanity, then, she got an idea. She pulled herself out of bed and quietly stuck her head around the bathroom door.

"John?" She whispered, trying not to laugh at the sight in front of her. The Champ was sprawled out in the bath, legs and arms thrown over the sides. Rylee quickly grabbed the cup from the sink and filled it with cold water, she turned the tap off then called for John again, this time slightly louder. The man was definitely a heavy sleeper. Rylee quickly lent over the bath so that the cup was above John's head.

"Crap!" Rylee squealed as she lost her footing and fell into the bath on top of John, waking the champ in the process as well as emptying the contents of the cup all over herself. "Jesus that's freezing!"

"Ha! Well, good morning to you to. I guess ya were going pour that on me." John said gazing up at the punk straddling his waist, dripping wet. Her hair falling into her face, she wasn't a girl he would normally go for – she wasn't plastic and blonde and well easy- she was genuine. She wasn't trying to get into his pants, she seemed like she could be a really cool person to have in his life, and right now that's exactly what the champ craved.

"Oh shut up Cena." She said pulling herself up out of the bath and then holding out her hand to pull John out as well. John stood next to her. "Well get out I need to take a shower." Rylee shooed him out of the bathroom door.

Rylee stood in front of the mirror, she sighed and turned the shower on. After washing her hair and body she let the hot water run down her face, comforted by the feeling. She got out, making sure there was enough water for John to have a shower or bath later on. Rylee wrapped a big, fluffy, white towel around her small frame and unlocked the door.

**JOHN POV**

I was lying back on the bed, propping my head up with my elbows when I heard the bathroom door unlock. The punk walked out in just a towel. And I sear my heart skipped a beat. She stood over her suitcase obviously searching for something to wear, running a hand back through her hair she smiled finding what she wanted. She giggled to herself before smiling at me and locking herself back in the bathroom.

**END OF JOHN POV**

Rylee laid her clothes out in front of her before she put them on, Rated R Superstar tank top, check. Fingerless gloves, check. Hair band, check. Black mini ra-ra skirt, check. Fishnet pull-ups, check. Black lucky French knickers, oh bugger. Rylee cursed herself now she would look like a fool.

"Er John, could you do me and huge favour?" Rylee stuck her head around the door frame

"Yeah sure. As long as it doesn't involve me and Orton dressing up as French maids and doing the conga in the hotel lobby. Stupid Red." John cursed his friend, Amy Dumas.

"No nothing like that. Well the thing is, I erm – "

"Spit it out woman."

"Find then will you pass me my lucky black, lacy, French knickers." Rylee cringed, not normally getting embarrassed in front of wrestlers, but hell this was John freaky Cena, the man's dimples were enough to make any girl weak at the knees.

John rummaged through Rylee's case finally finding the requested garment. He hald them up, Rylee nodded in reply. He waved them infront of her face.

"First you answer a question." John smirked.

"Fine."

"What's your name?"

"Rylee Phoenix."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You only said one question." Rylee smiled grabbing the underwear from John's hand and returning her head and arm to the other side of the bathroom door.

"Women." John muttered switching on the television. A few minutes later, Rylee returned to the main room in her clothes (mentioned above) and her black and red hair kept off her face by a black and white striped headband, her hair curled up at the ens bounced off her shoulders. She played with her lip ring with her tongue while she pulled on a pair of flat knee length boots.

"Come on then." Rylee said standing up, and ordering the brown haired man who had gotten changed while Rylee had been hiding out in the shower stall. They both made it downstairs to the hotel's restaurant without saying a word to each other.

They sat down opposite each other, Rylee leaned back in her chair to fix her belly bar, and that's when John noticed a little circle with the letters ACD inside of it.

"They missed the C off ya tattoo." John said, making the girl's head snap up.

"What?" She asked confused.

"ACDC not ACD."

"Damn Cena you are a fool." Rylee rolled her eyes "It's someone's initials." Rylee stood up and stretched out. "You want some coffee?"

"What the HELL are you wearing!" Cena yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well you took ya time," Rylee smirked as she smoothed out her Rated R Superstar tank top, "I'll just go get the coffee." Rylee stood waiting for her coffee, she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Hi, I'm Amy, I hope John isn't bothering you. He's not really a morning person." The red headed diva laughed as she began to make her coffee.

"Well I did make him sleep in the bath tub." Rylee smirked.

"Oh I wish I could have seen that." Amy laughed.

"So what's your name?"

"Girl, you think after all these years, and all the crap we've put up with not to mention the fact that you have my initials tattooed on ya wrist." Rylee walked away and stood by John. "5-4-3-2-1." John looked at her like she was crazy, he followed her direction of sight and found a dumbstruck Amy. Then Rylee hit 5.

"RYLEE PHEONIX MCMAHON!" Amy ran across the restaurant spearing Rylee to the floor with a death grip hug.

**A/N: NaHa! evil smile I said this would be short but I got home early so I decide to do it again. Well must go sleep Desperate Housewives is on. R&R plzzzz and I will send you cookies.**


	3. Breakfast Catch Ups

**A/N: Well hello, I seem to be talking to myself these days. No reviewers to talk to, I'm all alone. : (**

**Chapter 3. Breakfast catch-up **

"Girl, you think after all these years, and all the crap we've put up with not to mention the fact that you have my initials tattooed on ya wrist." Rylee walked away and stood by John. "5-4-3-2-1." John looked at her like she was crazy, he followed her direction of sight and found a dumbstruck Amy. Then Rylee hit 5.

"RYLEE PHEONIX MCMAHON!" Amy ran across the restaurant spearing Rylee to the floor with a death grip hug.

"Mc- what now?" John choked on his coffee.

"Girl, ya squeezing the shit outta me!" Rylee giggled.

"Sorry, sorry." Amy got up then pulled Rylee up off the floor. They sat down next to John. "Where you been?"

"Well I was in Newcastle since I last saw you with Laura – "

"That girl has the dirtiest laugh in the world." Amy giggled remembering the laugh of the 5 foot brunette.

"Hold up, you, you're a McMahon?" John spluttered.

"Well an adopted one anyway." Rylee smiled nervously.

"Sweet." John smiled, his dimples reassuring her.

"Anyway, then I got a call off Stephie, saying that she was pregnant so I had to come over and give Hunter the I'll kick ya ass if ya hurt her speech all over again." Amy laughed at the punk in front of her and the Champ that slightly resembled a lovesick puppy, she wasn't sure yet.

"So when are you going home?" Amy asked, she always liked to know these things so she could plan surprise going away parties and general parties.

"I'm not." Rylee smiled.

"What? Ohmygod! Your travelling with us! Ahhhhhhhhh! This is great." Amy said dancing a little victory dance while still seated.

"Calm down Red. Breathe." Rylee laughed.

"Sorry but it's been years. I mean look at you."

"What? Come on I know I don't look like a hippo on steroids anymore but that's not much."

"Girl you've like quarter ya self, and your hair its so hot." Amy said reaching out and tucking a red bang behind Ry's ear.

"Okay then, I'll give you that."

"What colour was it?" John piped up.

"Platinum blonde." Rylee said looking away.

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Amy replied for her. "And you got ya lip pierced!" Amy squealed. "Did it hurt? What else have you pierced while I left you?" Amy raised on eyebrow, as Rylee pulled up her top to show off her pierced navel and then stuck out her tongue to show a glow in the dark stud reading 'suck me.' "Damn girl, I leave you for five minutes and you go do all of that." Amy laughed waving her hand around.

"Ohmgod!" Rylee whispered.

"What?" John asked completely unaware of who had just walked into the room. Amy noticed and smiled.

"Go get em." Amy giggled watching Rylee sprint over to the North Carolina native. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Amy I can't be bothered with games this time in the morning." The multicoloured haired man groaned.

"Now I know you didn't just mix me up with that bag!" Rylee smirked.

"Oi! I heard that!" Amy yelled from the table.

"Rylee?" Jeff turned around.

"Hey babyface." Rylee smiled.

"Ry!" Jeff picked her up and spun her around and around until she complained of feeling dizzy. "Buttercup! I missed you so much!" Jeff hugged Rylee's small frame.

"I missed you too babyface." Rylee and Jeff sat back down at the table.

"Damn, you're accent is soo strong now." Jeff laughed holding Rylee's hands across the table, playing with her fingers with his own. John saw his and could feel the jealously flowing through him.

"Hey Red!" A short Canadian blonde called over from the doorway, "You coming shopping with the girls?"

"Yeah sure, you coming Ry?"

"Rylee?" The blonde woman looked over Rylee as she stood up.

"Hey Trishy."

"RYLEE!" Trish flung herself around the punk's body. She was going to have to get used to this, she still had a lot of people to see.

**A/N: Please, somebody, anybody. Review, I promise cookies and chocolate cake. Mind I cannot depend on the US and UK postal service. Luv and hugs as always. Abbey x**


	4. Shop till ya'll drop

**A/N: I have TWO fantastic reviewers. Thank you thank you soooooo much! Love and hugs as always, x A x. BTW this takes place in Eldon Square in Newcastle England.**

**Chapter 4. Shop till ya'll drop.**

"I can't believe you're back," Trish giggled, "I mean all the time we spent emailing each other and you never said a word."

"I know, I know. What about this?" Rylee stepped out of the changing room to show off a black ra-ra mini skirt and a red halter neck.

"Yum." Amy laughed. "It looks hot, you'll have Cena drooling."

"Ewwww that is not something I would like to think about." Rylee cringed, twirling around on the spot, as Ashley walked out of the changing room next to her, wearing the same clothes but her halter neck top was blue.

"Snap!" Ashley laughed.

"Right well lets buy this lot and then we can go get ready to go out tonight." Amy said referring to the bundle of clothes that had just been thrown at her.

"Yeah you do that Aimes." Victoria laughed after throwing more clothes at the red haired diva.

The girls all rejoined outside of the shop.

"Home, sweet home." Rylee sighed.

"You really love this place don't ya." Amy said resting a hand on Rylee's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been home for so long now. I mean I must have lived here for about six years." Rylee smiled. "Lets go get some ice cream from Mark Toney's."

The five diva's wondered into the little ice cream place. Rylee was the first to come back out of the shop.

"Oi you!" Rylee turned to see the one person in the world that she really didn't want to. "Where the hell have you been? That gremlin told me that you'd dropped out of uni, and that you weren't coming back! Now explain yourself." He demanded.

"Benji, just leave me alone. I don't have time for this." Rylee said through gritted teeth, trying to make sure that the girls didn't see the scene her ex-boyfriend was about to make.

"Well you'll make some soddin' time, bitch." Benji grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her away from the shop entrance.

"Get the hell off me Benji!" She whispered, as Amy called her name.

"Benji get off her now." A harsh voice came from behind Rylee, Benji let go of Rylee's arm and leant into her so only she could hear.

"Don't get lonely, I'll be back." With that he walked away. Rylee turned around to see her best friend, Laura. The five foot tall brunette smiled before flinging herself around Rylee's waist.

"Laura? Is that you?" Amy asked from behind her.

"Well it sure ain't, Candice," She spun around slowly, "Michelle, now is it." Laughing the dirty laugh she was famous for between friends.

"Damn girl. Have you grown?" Amy smirked.

"Don't humor me." Laura growled.

"God, I missed you. Shorty." Trish walked out of the shop laughing.

"Hey, I resent that comment." Laura crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not short, I'm fun sized." She nodded proudly.

"Well then, are you coming out with us tonight or are you staying in your dorm, studying like the great nerd we know you to be?"

"Ladies, you seem to forget that I am the vodka queen. And not even God, Randy Orton will stop me from drinking till I pass out with ya's."

"Who am I stopping?" A low, American accent came from behind Laura. The little woman's eyes turning to the size of saucers and her mouth gaping.

"No one Randall." Rylee saved quickly, turning around to give the Legend killer a hug. "What you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Just getting some knew stuff for tonight. You are all coming, aren't you's. Because I don't want this wild goose chase to be a wasted trip." He smirked, as Laura regained her composure and turned to smile at him.

"Wild goose ch-" Amy started.

"Orton, ya lil woman!" John Cena's voice was heard above the crowded, as The Champ ran down to the group. He smiled at Rylee, and then frowned at the sight of red and white marks on her arms. He secretly decided to quiz her about them when they were alone.

"Hey Ry. Who's ya friend?" John asked not taking his eyes over the punk who had her hand now covering the marks that Benji had left.

"This is Laura, I've known her since the day I was born, we were born in the same hospital, same day and then we went through school together." Rylee smiled at the sight of John's dimples.

"Well now these introductions are over and done with can somebody take me back to the dorm to get ready?" Laura applied the puppy dog eyes to get her desired affect.

"Sure, I'll take you." Randy smirked, "Cena, you can ride back to the hotel with Ry and the girls."

Laura hugged the divas in a group hug, all of them with their heads down. Laura quickly whispered. "I love you guys, sooo much!" Before walking away with Randy.

"Lets go then." Cena said walking by Rylee.

"Well, I've only got my Enzo-" Rylee started.

"I refuse to ride with that girl in that car!" Amy threw her hand up into the air.

"Me neither." Victoria laughed.

"I couldn't walk after last time I was in that car." Trish raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm rooming with Trish, so it looks like John. You're riding with the girl who drives with her eyes shut." Ashley giggled.

"Fair dues, she can't be as bad as me." John chuckled as the gang approached the car park and Rylee's gleaming silver Ferrari Enzo.

"Fasten ya seat belt Johnny boy, you are in for one hell off a ride." Rylee smirked.

**A/N: It seems short and pointless now, but it'll work out in the end. Hopefully. Cookies and cake are still being used to bribe reviewers. Love and hugs x A x.**


	5. Phone calls

**A/N : Well hello again. I love muh two reviewers 4eva they are the business! Still aint **

**Chapter 5**

"Woman, would you open ya eyes!" John yelled at Rylee as they swerved through the traffic.

"Awww, is Johnny boy scared?" Rylee pouted as her cell phone started to ring. "John will you get that for me?"

"Why should I?" He smirked.

"Find then I'll get it." Rylee leaned back, using her knees to steer the steering wheel, she grabbed her phone from the floor.

"RYLEE!"

"Hello, Rylee Phoenix McMahon, the most kick ass punk in the world and the BEST driver. How may I help."

"_Hello, Rylee Phoenix McMahon…_" John mimicked.

"I told you not to get lonely Rylee. I will be back for you." Benji's voice sneered down the phone.

"I think you've got the wrong number." Rylee said through gritted teeth, trying her best to conceal the fact that every last ounce of color had just drained out of her face.

"Ry, who is it?" John asked as she stared straight into space.

"I know you're with that muscle bound ape. I know where you are, I know you Rylee…"

"What do you mean you know me!" Rylee screamed tears running down her face. Reflexes told John to grab the phone out of the punk's hand.

"Who the hell is this?" John growled down the phone only to hear the end of Benji's threats.

"I will get you back, you will be mine. You will love me and if you don't then I will kill you." Benji snarled before the line went dead.

Rylee pulled her shining silver Ferrari Enzo into the parking lot behind the Malmaison hotel on the river front in Newcastle.

"Did he do that to you?" John said grabbing Rylee's arm, she winced in pain. Where there had been red and white marks less than an hour ago there was now a nasty blue and purple bruise running the length of her forearm.

Rylee could only nod her head as fresh tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her mascara stained cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John whispered gently massaging her forearm with his thumbs. She sighed, finally someone that could take away the pain. Someone that cared for her more than any friend could.

"I'm sorry John, but I just-" Rylee started, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sssh, come on, lets go inside." John opened up the passenger door and ran around to open Rylee's as well. He collected their bags from the trunk of the car and hoisted them up onto his shoulder. He draped his arm around Rylee's shoulders and guided her into the hotel.

The pair walked into the classic contemporary hotel, and headed straight for the elevators. John pinged in the required floor number and held Rylee close to him while he watched the elevator climb up, higher into the building.

They stepped out of the elevator and on to the deserted corridor, Rylee pulled out the room key and opened the door. John dropped the bags down onto the floor and then flung himself back onto the bed.

"You wanna show me what you bought?" John smirked when he saw a smile form on the punk's face.

**A/N: Short I know but the next one will be slightly longer. Love n hugs x Abbey x**


	6. in the hotel and the kiss

**A/N: in an attempt to make up for how crappy the last chapter was, here is a longer one. Please review, x abbey x**

**Chapter 6 – In the hotel and the kiss.**

"Are you two still coming tonight?" Amy yelled at the cell phone Trish had held up, on speaker phone so that the contents of the hotel room could hear what was going on.

"Yeah sure we are," Rylee paused on the other end. "As soon as a _certain someone_ gets his _ass_ out of the _shower_!" She yelled banging her fist on the bathroom door.

"What man!" John yelled back from the shower stall. The hot water running down onto his face as he thought of the punk in the next room and the bruises on her arm, and who the hell this dude that was calling her was.

"Hurry ya ass up!" Rylee yelled back. Cradling the phone in between her shoulder and her head.

"Well, we'll let you two get on. Meet everyone in the lobby at 8pm. Don't be late, got it." Trish smiled.

"Got it." Rylee snapped her cell phone shut and turned around to see John Cena in the smallest hand towel known to man. Blushing slightly, water droplets dripping off strands of his hair and running down the length of his body. "I, erm. Need, err, shower." Rylee stuttered trying to concentrate on a very interesting patch of light on the ceiling.

"Rylee," John said, almost in a whisper. He leaned close to her so she could feel his breathe dancing on her exposed cheek and neck.

"Uh huh." She replied trying to hold up her composure. _Don't look at the dimples, what ever you do. DO NOT LOOK AT THE DAMN DIMPLES! _Rylee screamed in her head knowing that if she did she'd be gone forever.

"You've got the shower all to ya self." John chuckled to himself, knowing the impact he had on her. She playfully slapped his shoulder before locking herself in the bathroom. Rylee slid down the back of the door; she pulled her knees up to her chest and slapped her forehead.

"Stupid dimples. Stupid, stupid dimples!" She growled to herself. After a few moments she pulled herself up to her feet, checked herself in the mirror as always and then stripped off to hop into the shower.

_Meanwhile in the next room with John…_

John managed to find clothes and changed into his usual; short jeans and a chain gang jersey. He was taking part in a wild goose chase to find his lucky cap when his cell phone rang. He dived up over the bed to dig it out of his other pants.

"Speak to me." John demanded.

"Hey John. What time should I tell Laura to come to the hotel?" Randy's voice echoed down the phone line. Even by the sound of his voice John could tell that there was his worldwide known smirk plastered across his face.

"I'd say about half seven and tell her that me and Ry are in room 109." John began hunting for his lucky hat again. "Is she still with you?" John head shot up at the sound of the bathroom door unlocking and opening up to reveal Rylee standing with a small towel to cover herself with.

"What's up with all the small damn towels in this place?" She grumbled.

"No, I took her back to her dorm but I'm gunna pick her up later. And before you say it, Stacey isn't here so I couldn't give a damn. She's probably screwing that dancing kid she partnered with on that show she did." Randy rambled on, still bitter about being dumped for a dancer that she'd known for a matter of weeks. John sat down on the bed in an attempt to steady himself.

"Uh huh." John kept his eyes on Rylee, following her every movement. He couldn't help himself. She just had this energy about her that lead you to her, and you couldn't stop it. As much as you tried, you couldn't ignore it. He watched her pull out her desired clothes for the night.

"Welcome to the world of John Cena, ladies and gentleman. In front of him we have the object he desires, up here in the brain department, we have nothing. Stop ya staring and tell her you like her!" Randy said sarcastically down the phone.

"Shut up Orton." John snapped.

"Oh, I see you have returned. So who won the starring competition, you or Ry's ass?" Randy chuckled.

"See ya later, ya freak." John flipped his phone shut. He sat back on the bed, giving up all hope of finding his lucky hat.

"Randy?" Rylee asked looking up having found the last piece of desired clothing. John nodded. "What did he want?"

"Just to say that Laura is coming down for about half seven."

"Oh ok." Rylee started to hum to herself as she looked for her new boots.

"So am I gunna get to see what you bought or not?" John smirked.

"Sure, just a second." Rylee picked up all the bags and ran back into the bathroom. "Wait," her head popped around the door, "Do we have time?"

"Yeah, it's only five now." John lay back, resting on his elbows. A smile fixed onto his face, as Rylee's head returned to the other side of the bathroom door. A few moments later the punk returned in a pink von Dutch cap, a pair of black knee high stiletto boots, a black mini skirt and a pink and black camisole top.

"Oh, oh look what I can do." She spun around doing the go daddy slut dance. After spinning a few times she collapsed into a heap on the bed next to John, laughing.

"You are wearing that tonight aren't you?" John asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rylee replied trying to calm herself down.

"Just wondering." John replied, getting up to start the search for his lucky hat yet again. "Have you seen muh-"

"Lucky hat? Yes, it's in the bathroom." Rylee said getting up to retrieve the hat.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm amazing." Rylee chuckled picking up her cell phone from the desk and punching in Trish's cell number.

"Yeah?" Trish asked as she answered the phone.

"Are you guys finished getting ready?" Rylee asked checking her false nails that Trish had insisted on, to cover her bitten down ones.

"I am!" A faint squeak came from the background. Then another and another.

"Yeah, we're all done. Why?" Trish asked. "You haven't locked Cena on the balcony like you did Chris, have you?"

"Now hey, he had it coming to him. And no I haven't locked John up anywhere," Rylee got John's attention at the sound of his name." Yet."

"So what's up?" Trish quizzed her.

"I just need some very helpful divas to straighten muh hair and maybe check muh outfit." Rylee crossed her fingers.

"Yeah sure, we'll be down in like five minutes."

**7.20pm…**

"Would you women get the hell outta that bathroom!" John yelled banging his fist on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for nearly two freakin' hours!"

"Shut up John." Amy yelled back from the other side.

"Oh, don't start with me Red, I'll kick ya ass." John yelled back.

"I'd like to see you try." The red headed diva scoffed.

"Don't tempt me Red." He pointed his finger at the door, someone knocked at the hotel room door. "Coming."

"Room service." A put on squeaky voice sounded from the other side of the door. John opened it to find Randy with his arm wrapped around the shoulders of the insane 5 foot brunette from the shopping mall.

"And here's me thinking it was Scooby Doo and the gang." John smirked, "Their in the bathroom, if you can get them out in the next ten minutes then I buy all ya drinks tonight." John said to Laura.

"Done." She laughed.

**Approximately 7 minutes later…**

Laura walked out followed by Amy, Trish, Rylee, Ashley and Victoria. She walked up to John, who was standing on the balcony talking to Randy. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"You owe me." Laura smirked.

"Don't worry man, she's little she won't be able to handle that much." Randy said, smiling at Laura.

"Be prepared, this girl has the reputation of being the alcoholic of the group." Amy laughed.

"I resent that comment, I am not an alcoholic, I am a drunk. Alcoholics go to meetings." Laura turned around and walked back into the room.

"We going now?" Trish asked.

"Might as well, I'll ring Dave." Amy smiled at her boyfriend's name.

"You do that kid, but I'm starving can we pick up some food before we go?" Rylee asked, applying puppy dog eyes to John.

"Yeah sure." John took Rylee's hand and was half way out of the door before he yelled back, "We'll meet yas in the lobby!"

"Well you must be hungry." Rylee laughed as John pulled her into the elevator. John looked up, to look straight into Rylee's eyes. "John?"

He said nothing, only moved closer to Rylee who stepped back.

"John, say something." Rylee backed up against the elevator wall. John's face centimetres away from hers. "John, what are you doing?" Ry's voice down to a whisper.

"This." John's lips crashed down against Rylee's. He grabbed her hands and intertwined his finger with hers, he moved her hands up above her head and pinned them onto the wall. He finally pulled back, and so did Rylee, that was her right arm that she pulled back and slapped John clear in the face. Just as her hand connected with her face the elevator doors pinged open, Rylee ran out of the elevator, past the reception desk and straight out of the door

**A/N: I wouldn't av bloody well slapped him. Lol. The cookies and cake are up for grabs still. That is if me and Laura don't eat them first. Mmh cake.**


	7. in d club n d safest place in the

**A/N: Just a little thank you to muh three great reviewers, luv yaz. Cookies and cake still headin ya way if ya review, and a brother if you want him. Lol, x abbey x**

**Chapter 7 – In the club and the safest place in the world.**

"What do you mean ya alone!" Laura screamed down the phone, Randy had backed off as soon as he saw the fiery look in the brunette woman's eyes. "He did what! Am gunna kill him! Where is he? What do you mean you don't know! Right then stay where you are and we'll meet you and then we can come back here and I can beat the holy hell out of him." Laura paused to look over the worried divas and a terrified Legend Killer. "Are you sure?" She calmed down. "Okay then. Red'll ring for the limo and then we can go. No, he's not coming with us. He can walk for all I care."

A very confused John Cena walked back through the hotel room door, he looked up and saw Laura striding towards him, Randy waving his arms in the air and jumping up and down behind her, trying to signal him to run for his life. But John just looked at him like he was insane.

"Ah bloody hell." Randy flopped down onto the bed.

"You kissed her! You left her! And when he is around! Do you know what he is capable of?" Laura screamed in John's face. "Just when she was starting to trust you, God forbid actually like you and you go and pull a stunt like that! Well done Mr Cena, I'm glad you're two seconds of lust has satisfied you, because you might as well have handed her to Benji." Laura scowled at the name.

"Laura, honey. Come on, she's waiting for us." Randy lay a hand on her shoulder, immediately calming her down.

"Yeah, come on kid." Ashley spoke softly, to the woman she had met barely hours ago. But Laura gave off the same vibes as Rylee did, they were both good people. The divas led Laura out of the room. Randy hung back, he slapped John around the head.

"You are an idiot, I said tell her, not soddin lick the back of her throat!" Randy walked out of the room, leaving John to think to himself.

He was an idiot.

He should have just told her.

Who was he to know what she wanted.

He shouldn't have let her run.

She needed him as her friend.

He was going to get her back.

John ran out of the room and down to the lobby. The limo had just pulled away and he didn't have the number to call for another one. He highly doubted that Amy would give him it after all this. England isn't like the states, you can't step outside and just hail taxis. He walked up to the reception desk and asked the man behind it if he could have a cab now.

Quarter of an hour later, John was stood outside the Gate, hundreds of people were walking around, teenagers were heading up to the cinema on the top floor, couples were strolling into fancy restaurants. He stood still for a moment trying to see if he could she Amy's hair in the mist of the crowds.

Bingo.

He saw the red head bounce into a club down the road; the queue was huge, stretching the length on the road. John walked straight past them all and to the doormen. Luckily the doorman that let Rylee and the gang in a few minutes before hand was a major fan and after John had signed the bouncer's shirt, he was allowed in.

The place was packed. John saw Randy at the bar but decided that he'd keep his distance. Once Randy had left the bar with a tray full of drinks, John went over and ordered a beer. He sat on the stool and watched as Rylee became tipsier, the more shots she flung back. Eventually the divas got on their feet and started dancing in the middle of the floor. People began to notice Amy, Ashley, Trish and Vicky from the show and formed a circle around them. Dave Batista, who had met them outside the club, went to dance with his girlfriend, Amy and after a while Randy got up the courage to dance with Laura.

Rylee kept on dancing with Ashley, Trish and Vicky. Some more of the wrestlers, staying in the hotel with the gang, arrived at the club. Matt Hardy saw Ashley and started to dance with her, and then Chris Marsters pulled Vicky away to dance with him. Rylee knew it was only a matter of time before someone would pull Trish. As Rylee had predicted the visiting Jeff hardy walked over and took her away from Rylee.

Some random dude had had his eye on Rylee for a while, John had noticed this but got to Rylee before he did. She turned around mid dance to find John. Ne-yo's **(what** **kind of a name is that?)** So Sick, pumped out of the speakers and filled the club. Couples slung their arms around each other, leaving John and Rylee in the middle. John leaned into Rylee.

"Just one dance." He whispered, as Rylee placed her arms around his neck, and placing her head on his well-built shoulder. "I'm sorry." John whispered into her ear, his breath dancing down her neck, as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you felt the same, that's all." Rylee turned her head so that she was facing his neck but her head was still on his neck.

"But I do, I'm just scared, John." She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. John pulled a hand away a used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Do you wanna go somewhere we can talk?" John asked. Rylee nodded in reply. The song finished as John took Rylee's hand in his own and walked out of the club. They both smiled a good night at the doorman as Rylee pulled out her cell phone.

"Jack, limo, thanks." She snapped her phone shut as her driver turned the corner is a black limo. Jack got out of the drivers seat and opened the door from Rylee and John.

"Where to Ry?" Jack called from the front, she had told him the first time she had clambered into her limo that if he dared to call her ma'am or madam, she would dive over the seats and strangle him.

"Erm, John?" Rylee looked up to John.

"Anywhere, you do live here." John chuckled pulling Rylee close to him so that he could wrap his arm around her.

"Erm, take me to the park J." Rylee spoke softly. "Thanks," the screen in between the couple and Jack rose as Jack pulled away knowing exactly which park Rylee desired. "Thanks John." She snuggled into his chest.

"For what?" John asked as he looked down at the punk who was twirling a strand of her hair and her finger, her cap on backwards.

"For understanding." A tear rolled down her cheek as she sat in front of John on the limo floor to look at him. "Shit, did I do that?" Rylee squealed at the sight of the red hand mark on John's cheek. She lent up and touched his cheek softly.

"Rylee, don't." John whispered, closing his eyes at her touch. Rylee kissed John's cheek gently. He picked her up onto his lap, and started trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

Rylee wrapped her arms around John's neck, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. John played with the bottom of her top inching it off. He was about to pull it off completely when the limo stopped suddenly.

"CRAP!" Rylee shrieked falling backwards and onto her ass on the floor of the limo.

"Sorry." Jack yelled from the front seat. "Ya'll okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good J." She yelled back, getting up as Jack opened the door of the limo. "We'll be back in a few minutes. I'll call ya." Ry pulled John out of the car.

"Ry, where are we?" John asked as they walked over a bridge that crossed over a river holding small red rowing boats by its banks.

"Morpeth park." Rylee answered sitting on one of the swings. John stood behind her, and kissed her neck. "Ya know what."

"What Ry?" John asked against her neck.

"I feel like when I'm with you, I'm in the safest place in the world." John pulled her close and kissed her softly.


	8. Damn you people

**A/N: I have THREE reviewers. Look at me go. Come on four! Laura you don't count.**

**Chapter 8 Damn you people.**

John and Rylee clambered into the elevator. John kissed Rylee's neck softly, holding her close to him with his strong arms.

"John?" Rylee asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." He looked up, Rylee smiled as she pulled his head down to hers. She kissed his soft lips roughly. John pulled back a few minutes later when the elevator doors pinged open.

"Damn girl I didn't know you had your tongue pierced as well." John chuckled as Rylee opened the door to their room. "I'll see ya in the morning then." John said picking up a cushion and heading for the bathroom. Rylee's hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Ya ain't staying in the bath tub tonight Johnny boy. I think you'll find we have a show tomorrow, you can't go in with a bad back." Rylee whispered close to John.

"Yeah, so where am I gunna stay? I aint sleeping on the balcony, I heard what you did to Jericho." John asked looking dead into Rylee's eyes.

"Same place as me dumb ass." Rylee walked over to her case and pulled out her hot pants and jersey. She locked the bathroom door behind her and changed within minutes.

"You sure?" John asked as she came back out in another of his jerseys. He had changed as well, standing in only his boxers.

**(A/n: Now ladies is the time to sit and drool over the keyboard)**

"Positive, baby." She let her words roll off her tongue as she trailed her hand down John's chest. As soon as the words left her mouth, John's lips crashed down onto hers. She backed off pulling John with her. With her back against the wall John began places light butterfly kisses along her neck, he smiled against her neck when she moaned quietly. John picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Suddenly the doors swung open and the lights flicked on. Blinding John and Rylee for a second.

"What the hell?" The short brunette stumbled into the room, Randy and the rest of the gang stumbled in after her.

"Ohhhh, John's getting some." Amy giggled. John let go of Rylee, who slid down the wall and landed on her ass.

"Ow!" Rylee scowled at John who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Making babies!" Dave yelled from behind Amy. "Hey how bout we go do that, looks like fun." The drunken animal kissed Amy. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Is that my ass?" Amy asked smacking Dave's.

"Night night Reddy bear!" Laura yelled down the hall, stumbling by the door. Randy caught her as she fell. His trademark smirk spread across his face.

"I think we'll be getting you back to bed now, missus." He leaned in, smoothing Laura's hair down.

"Yes Sir!" Laura yelled practically dragging Randy back out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

An amused John looked down at Rylee who was still on the floor, curled up and whispering in her sleep. John smiled to himself. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down and tucking her in under the covers.

He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and lay down on the floor by her side of the bed. He was just drifting off when he heard a scream. He sat bolt upright and scrambled onto the bed next to a terrified Rylee.

"Ry, baby. What's wrong?" He held her in his arms while she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll get through this. I have to. Always have to keep going. Stronger than death, stronger than life." Rylee muttered to herself over and over. "John don't leave me, please don't go."

"Don't worry, I'll never let you go baby girl." John whispered, kissing her forehead as he pulled the covers over the both of them. "Come on, its ya big day tomorrow."

**A/N : I know its short but Laura was pestering me. Love, hugs, cookies and cake for muh reviewers coz they rock, x abbey x**


	9. Big Day

Chapter 9 Big Day 

"Rylee, baby, ya gotta wake up now." Amy soothed. "Gotta go to the arena, Vinny'll be waiting on us." The red headed diva tucked a strand of black hair behind Ry's ear. Rylee batted her hand away.

"Mmm, go away." Rylee whispered, as John walked out of the shower in a towel.

"Glad to see room service brought you some normal sized towels." Amy laughed.

"Yeah well, I may have blinded Randy when I answered the door the other day." John said looking for a jersey to wear. "Is she still asleep?" John asked waving a hand in Rylee's direction.

"No, no, she's wide awake, been up for hours. Completely hyper." Amy scoffed. John was about to reply with some sort of comeback but was interrupted with a knock at the hotel room door.

"Morning Laura." John said as the short brunette walked through the door and under his arm. Rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

"Shut up Cena." She grumbled. "Can't you wake her up?" Laura said flopping down onto the bed beside Amy and a pile of blankets and a mess of hair, known as Rylee.

"Nah, does she always sleep like this?" John asked as Randy walked into the room followed my Dave Batista.

"I'll wake her up!" Laura jumped up off the bed, then groaned holding her head in her hands. "No shouting, no jumping." Laura sighed. The brunette crouched down by Rylee, she stuck out one hand and quickly stroked her nose, throwing herself back as far away from Rylee as possible. And for good reasons. As soon as Laura's finger had touched Rylee's nose, a fist appeared from under the covers and swung around to where Laura should have been.

"Get lost Laura." Rylee rolled over pulling the blankets with her.

"Well, I'm all out of ideas." Laura sighed from her seated position on the floor where Randy had joined her.

"I got one." John piped up from the bathroom door, now fully dressed in his usual throw back jersey and short jeans. His chain gang hat on backwards. Every one looked up, other than a now sleep talking Rylee.

"Well then, don't leave us hanging." Randy said draping his arm over Laura's shoulder.

"Yeah Cena, the suspense is killing me." Laura rolled her eyes, leaning back on Randy's chest.

"Well, you lot go to breakfast. We'll meet ya'll down there. This isn't for the eyes of you youngsters." John shooed the gang out of the room, leaving only him and a sleep talking Rylee. He climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Rylee baby. You really have to get up now." John whispered letting his warm breathe tickle her neck.

"Don't wanna." She whispered back, pushing herself further down under the covers.

"Don't make me come get you baby girl." John warned.

"Kiss muh ass Cena, kiss muh ass." Came the reply from deep under the covers.

"That's it!" John dived under the covers finding Rylee and pinning her to the bed with his knees. He tickled her sides as she kicked from underneath him.

"Jooohnn! Get off me! I mean it!" Rylee laughed from underneath him.

"Lemme think on that one." John stopped tickling her for a moment, and tried to look as though he was thinking of something important. "Nah!" He shouted suddenly continuing his tickling attack.

"Get off me ya fat freakshow!" Rylee yelled trying to slap John. He caught her wrists.

"Now don't ya think you've done muh pretty face enough damage for the past twenty four hours." John looked down at her. "Now listen, the gang are having breakfast. Randy and Dave'll be eating all muh food. I can't let that happen. I'm a growing boy ya now. Now get ya pretty ass up and get changed so I can eat!" John pulled her up and pushed her off in the direction of the bathroom, slapping her ass in the process. Rylee squealed in shocked.

"John!" But all she got was a shrug of the shoulders from the champ.

An hour later 

"I'm not riding with her!" John yelled climbing into Amy's rental.

"Me neither." Amy yelled climbing in after John.

"I'll ride with ya Ry!" Laura shouted, after having coffee, the brunette had perked up.

"Do you suffer from insanity?" Randy asked, completely serious.

"Nah, I enjoy every minute of it." Laura smirked kissing the self proclaimed Legend Killer on the lips before jumping into the passenger seat of Rylee's silver Ferrari Enzo.

"Aimes, old rules still apply." Rylee yelled as they pulled up to the junction at the exit of the hotel.

"Got it." Amy replied winking at Laura and Rylee. They pulled up to the lights on the main road.

"Amies, what does she mean rules?" Dave asked from the passenger seat.

"Ya know, how I didn't have a license when I first came to the WWE."

"Yeah." All of the men replied.

"This is why." The lights changed to green and both cars pulled away. Rylee revved up and speeded off down the road passing Amy completely, Laura stuck her upper body out of the car window to wave her hand in front of her face.

"You can't see me!" She yelled back at Amy and the boys.

Amy caught up with the girls as a train passed in front of them. Rylee checked out the boys in the back seats, trying not to cry with laughter. Randy had his head in between his legs, hyperventilating. John had his face pressed against the window.

Rylee revved up again and pulled away, reaching the arena parking lot a few minutes Amy and the gang. Limos and rental cars were slowly filling up the parking spaces of the parking lot. All of the WWE employees looked up stopped what they were doing when they heard Rylee's engine roaring through the parking lot. She skidded into the three parking spaces, leaving marks on the tarmac beneath them.

Amy and the boys rolled into the parking lot a few minutes later. The boys all fell out of the car and landed flat on the tarmac.

"I love you!" Randy yelled kissing the floor. Attempting to hug it.

"I ain't kissing him now." Laura pointed at the Legend Killer.

"Rylee!" Stephanie screamed from the entrance doors, she started running towards the gang. "Ry!"

"Stephie! Stop running, I don't want that kid to pop out quite just yet." Stephanie threw her arms around Rylee's neck, squeezing her tightly.

"Do you know that Cena is checkin out ya ass?" Stephanie whispered.

"Its all he does these days." Rylee whispered back.

"Laura." Stephanie looked down at the brunette, literally.

"Oh Queen of All Skanksville." Laura replied bowing.

"Come on then Trish and the girls are already in the ring waiting for ya'll" Stephanie linked arms with Rylee and Amy, Laura linking with Rylee. Leaving the men to carry the bags.

"Damn women." John muttered hoisting a few bags up onto his shoulders.

The men caught up with the girls down by ringside. John had yet to see Rylee wrestle and to know that she was going up against Trish and Victoria in a tag team match with Laura wasn't very reassuring. He couldn't work it out, how were these girls supposed to win if they were going up against the women's champion and a former champion. He was brought back to reality when the chain gang jersey Rylee had been wearing landed over his head. He removed it quickly wondering what exactly Ry was now wearing. And damn, he was happy he looked.

Rylee locked up with Trish in the middle of the ring wearing a tight black tank top and a pair of black surf shorts that she had been wearing from before. Rylee whipped Trish into the ropes, knocking Vicky off the apron. Trish bounced back and got taken down with a clothesline from hell. Ry took her chances and climbed to the top rope, she looked up to the top of the ramp and spotted her multicoloured best friend, Ry gave off the Hardy Boyz guns and leaped down knocking Trish out with a swanton bomb. Trish kicked out as John kept watching. Trish tagged Victoria in and let the two battle back and forth for a while before Rylee tagged in Laura.

Laura being a small girl was the female version of Rey Mysterio. She hopped up onto the top rope and took Victoria down with a springboard dropkick. Vicky recovered and got back up to her feet. Laura was crouched down, low to the ground in the corner of the ring, waiting for Vicky to turn around. She did, and BANG, Laura took the former women's champion down with a RKO. Randy cheered from ringside s Laura tagged Rylee back in, in time to see Vicky tag Trish in.

Trish got her off guard catching her with the chick kick. 6Laura took the former women's champion down with a RKO. Randy cheered from ringside s Laura tagged Rylee back in, in time to see Vicky tag Trish in.

Trish got her off guard catching her with the chick kick. 6Laura took the former women's champion down with a RKO. Randy cheered from ringside s Laura tagged Rylee back in, in time to see Vicky tag Trish in.

Trish got her off guard catching her with the chick kick. Ry hit the mat with a hard thud. John sat bolt upright in his seat on the barrier. He calmed down when he saw Rylee clamber back up to an upright position. Rylee managed to Irish whip Trish across the ring, and as she bounced back, Rylee elevated the women's champion up onto her shoulders, she looked directly at John as she slammed Trish's body down onto the mat, and pinned her. Amy, their makeshift referee counted, 1-2-3.

Laura jumped into the ring and held up Rylee's hand, her other hand was hoisted up into the air, she expected it to be Amy but when she turned she saw it was Jeff. John climbed into the ring after he saw Jeff roll in to raise Rylee's hand. John felt jealousy pulse through his body as Rylee hugged Jeff tightly.

"Rylee Phoenix McMahon." A voice cleared its throat from behind them.

"Papi!" Rylee yelled jumping onto the sixty year old chairman of the WWE.

"Rylee, this is a Armani suit, could ya get off." Vince said clearly.

"Yeah sure Papi." She giggled. "Did ya see the match?" Rylee asked like an excited six year old awaiting candy,

"I sure did. Ya mama is looking over the contracts now. So if you and Laura come back –"

"Whoa hold up there big man." Laura's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You said, _contracts _and you said Rylee _and Laura._ Does that mean what I think it means?" She asked excitedly.

"Well darling, no one ever knows what you are really thinking, now do they?" Vince chuckled, " But yes, you have a contract waiting for you aswell. I know you trained with Rylee, and I know you went to Mexico with her as well to train with the Guerreros."

"OHMYGOD!" Laura pounced on Vince.

"Like I said, Armani ladies."

**A/N: I hope ya'll like this chapter, I'm really sorry if some parts don't make sense but I'm writing this at like 5am and I've had a quarter bottle of vodka. Love ya lots like vodka shots, x abbey x.**


	10. journeys home

**Chapter 10 – Journeys home.**

After a sell out crowd from the night before, Laura and Rylee's ears were still ringing. And now with their newly signed contracts, they were on a constant high.

"Do I have to leave her behind." Rylee moaned climbing into the limo, looking at her beloved car one last time.

"Yes you have to leave her, honey. I'm sure we can ship her over." Laura reassured her from Randy's arms.

"What did you tell uni?" Rylee asked the brunette.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me. Er, J can you take us to uni before we go to the airport?"

"Of course Laura." Jack replied from the driver's seat.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't actually told them that ya finishing yet." Rylee sat mouth open. "Whose lesson are you supposed to be in?"

"Jackson!" Laura squealed with delight.

"I've got a plan."

_10 minutes later…_

Laura and Rylee strolled into the classroom, sitting in their usual seats at the fronts of the class by the two hottest guys in the class. Benji watched from the back of the room.

"Girls, where on earth have you been!" Mr Jackson, their English literature teacher yelled at them. "You can't just expect to wander into a class when you are this late. So explain yourselves." He demanded.

"Well I was with a certain legend killer. I don't know where you were Ry." Laura turned to Rylee smirking.

"Yes, well I was with a certain champ, ya know what with me being a chain gang solider and all." The class sniggered.

"Rylee I have told you time and time again, you're last name is not McMahon, you are wasting your time on this wrestling malarkey."

"Excuse me." The whole class turned around as Amy popped her head around the door, Trish pushed past her.

"Come on girls we aint got all day to spend with these losers." Trish flicked her wrist at the members of the class.

"That's Trish Stratus." Someone in the third row whispered, loud enough for Trish to hear.

"Well done." Trish rolled her eyes, clapping her hands.

"Yo Johnny boy." John walked in as Rylee called for him.

"Yup baby girl." He walked past the whole of the class and up to the front by Rylee. He pulled her up to her feet. "Oi, Randall!"

"What av I told you people about callin me that! Hey babes." He smirked on seeing Laura. He pulled her to her feet.

"Ohmygod. That is actually Randy Orton, and, and John Cena." Charity Green in the back row gasped.

"Oh sweet Jesus, I thought you'd have some better material than that, Charity." Rylee scoffed. "What did she used to say Laura?" Laura cleared her throat.

"You'll never get there. No one believes you any way. You are a complete dog. Every one hates you. You have no friends. Why do you keep saying that you'll get a contract, you are too damn fat to be a diva, unless you're aiming for sumo wrestling." Laura finished off in a fake, high pitch, squeaky voice.

"So just to inform ya'll," Amy started from where she was sat on some random desk near the back, "both muh girls, just got five year contracts."

"Yeah babies, we've got a plane to catch and a show to put on." With that the wrestlers began filing out of the room, Rylee turned around and yelled back.

"You want some, come get some."

_On the plane…_

"Damn that was fun." Rylee high-fived Laura for what most have been the seventeenth time since they got on the plane. It was now dark outside and they had been flying for a good two hours.

"I'm gunna go see Randy, okay pumpkin." Laura got up and joined a sleepy Randy. Rylee was about to turn over when John sat down in Laura's place.

"Damn that girl can talk." He chuckled, he brushed his hand up against Rylee's. "I just wanna tell you something." He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I'm listening Mr Cena." Rylee looked straight into his crystal blue eyes.

"I believe in you, and I think you are perfect." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"How long is it till we land?" Rylee cuddled into John's side his arm wrapping around her. She breathed in taking in his smell, kinda like peaches.

"Dunno, bout four, five hours." John whispered, leaning his cheek on the top of her head. "Rylee. Rylee?" John looked down to find her fast asleep. "Bloody woman didn't do anything today."

_2 hours later …_

Rylee woke up to find her face smushed **(it's a word now) **up against the plane window. She slowly turned around to find John pretty much passed out. She climbed up to the look over the back of her chair. Trish, Amy and Dave were flat out. She managed to clamber over John and out onto the aisle to see if she could find Jeff or Laura, or Randy. Or someone that wasn't asleep.

Rylee walked down to Laura's seat, she was sat in between Randy and Jeff. Jeff was watching Scooby Doo, and the two lovebirds were making out. Rylee tapped Jeff on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Help me shift him." She said, motioning to Randy.

"Will do." Jeff answered, smiling cheekily at his best friend. "Randy?"

"Uh huh." He replied moving slightly to the side.

"You scared of flying right?"

"Well, I don't like flying, yeah." Randy replied.

"Can you guys hear a ticking?" Rylee asked, putting on a concentrated face and looking off in loads of directions.

"What?" Randy asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"I thought I could hear it before." Laura said, joining in on the insaneness that was her best mate.

"Yeah I'm sure I could." Jeff added.

"Shut up you guys." Randy sulked in the corner.

"Randall, hunny." Rylee gained a disgusted look from randy. "Will you go check on John for me?" Rylee said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you know how to do that?" Randy questioned Laura, who simply looked at him with the same puppy dog eyes Rylee was using. "I'm doomed." Randy got up off his chair and walked down the aisle towards John. Poking him in the head, when he reached his best friend, to wake him.

"Am bored." Rylee whined. Laura leaned forward into the crash position. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Waiting." Laura smiled from her position.

"I've got an idea." Rylee said with an evil smirked on her face.

A few minutes later, an air hostess tapped Randy on the shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Er, yes." Randy replied.

"This is for you." The air hostess gave him a folded piece of paper. Randy unfolded it.

_There's a bomb under ya seat…_

"RYLEE!" Randy screamed back at a collapsed pile of giggling people, also known as Rylee, Laura and Jeff.

Jeff and the girls spent the rest of the flight causing mayhem on the plane, frequently asking air stewards if they could walk their dogs, pointing back at John and Randy. After being told for the fifth time that they could not play flag football on a plane, the gang sat down.

"Er miss?" Jeff stopped a stewardess that was attempting not to look in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr Hardy." She replied impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor and folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we have a pizza please?" Rylee broke out into another fit of giggles.

"We are landing in ten minutes sir, so for the seventh time, no. You can not order a pizza on a plane." She walked away.

"Well, I'm off to sit with John." Rylee pulled herself up and returned to her seat, which Randy had left to sit back with Laura.

"Hey baby girl." John smiled as Rylee snuggled into his chest. "We landing soon?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes."

"You been causing pandemonium for the plane crew?"

"Maybe." Rylee replied with a cheeky smirk on her face, she played with her lip ring with her tongue. "Hey, will you come with me so I can get a new tattoo?"

"Do I have to get anything done?"

"No."

"Then yeah, I'll come." John kissed the top of her head as the plane landed in the sunny states.

**A/N: Would have been longer but I have an Italian cookery class to go to. And the old Italian man will bat me around the head with a frying pan if I am late again, x abbey x.**


	11. Cars and WalMart

**Chapter 11 – Cars and Wal-Mart. **

Rylee, Laura, Amy and Trish stepped out of the airport. Rylee and Laura gasping for air. "Are we standing under a broken vent or something?" Laura said looking around above her head.

"No, it's always this hot." Trish laughed as they were joined by the men carrying their cases. Trish walked over to Rey Mysterio and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You're a star Rey-Rey."

"No worries chica." The short Mexican handed her, her suitcase and blushed slightly. John, Randy, Matt Hardy and Dave walked behind him, dragging their cases along with the women's as well.

"Damn women." John muttered dragging Rylee's case; he looked up when he heard a scream from Rylee.

"MUH CAR!" Rylee dropped her backpack on the scorching hot pavement. Practically jumping on her father, Vince McMahon.

"Calm down Rylee." He chuckled at his adopted daughter hugging the McLaren F1 in front of her.

"That's your car?" Randy asked in amazement.

"Err, yeah. Why?" Rylee stopped hugging the hood of her car, to look at the Legend Killer, and the men around him with their mouths hanging down to the floor.

"You have the Ferrari Enzo _and _a McLaren F1?" John asked.

"You haven't seen her Koenigsegg CC yet." Laura smirked.

"You're what?" Dave yelped.

"Question Vince." Randy said. "Can you adopt me too?" Randy asked with pleading eyes.

"Pfft." Laura folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, I have to adopt this one first." Vince chuckled hugging Laura, who stuck her tongue out at Randy over Vince's shoulder. "Well, I advise you go to the hotel now, its about two hours away, and get ready for tomorrow night's show." Vince continued in a more serious tone.

"Righto Papi." Rylee beamed hugging Vince again.

"See you at the arena." Vince walked over to his limo, the driver opened the door. "And don't be late." He yelled back looking directly at the divas.

"Ok then, who's coming in muh wonderful car?" Rylee said, still beaming like a Cheshire cat. Every one took a step back except from John and Laura.

"I wanna try that car out." John said in his defence as all of the superstars looked at him, wondering if he had actually lost his mind.

"Well, I'll ride with smirkzilla over there." Laura said hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder, as Rylee climbed into the driver's seat.

"Come on then." Rylee yelled at John as he clambered into the passenger seat. She revved up the engine as the rest of the gang walked away to get their rentals. Rylee passed her bag to John.

"I'm seriously doubting getting in here." John said looking back at the gang.

"Well ya can't do anything now." Rylee laughed as she sped off out of the airport parking lot. She smiled hearing the engine of her car racing through traffic.

"What engine this got?" John smirked, deciding that she wouldn't know.

"V12." She smiled. John's smirk disappeared.

"Err, well, what suspension?"

"Double wishbones, front and rear." A muffled sound came from Rylee's bag which she had flung at John a few minutes after he entered the car.

"Er, Ry, why exactly in ya bag talking to me?" John peered inside of the backpack.

"Pass it here." John handed the punk, her black and yellow backpack as they slowed down in some traffic. Rylee rummaged around in the bag for a while before pulling out a neon green walkie-talkie with yellow, blue and black charms dangling from it. **((_Chit chats on walkie talkies_))**

_**Laura: Ya think she's gone completely insane…**_

_**Jeff: Probably…**_

_**Amy: You people scare me sometimes…**_

_**Rylee: Oh we are back in business ladies…**_

_**Jeff: Erm, HELLO, not a lady…**_

**_Rylee: Are ya sure about that…_**

_**Jeff: Shut up…**_

_**Laura: Okay, then ladies and gentleman, up ahead we have a Wal-Mart…**_

_**Amy: You think we are allowed back in them yet…**_

_**Jeff: Probably not…**_

_**Rylee: Oh well, I want some candy…**_

_**Laura: Yup I need some sort of caffeine or else smirkzilla over here's gunna go through the windscreen… **_

_**Randy: Now hey, just because you aint getting none…**_

_**Laura: Oh and you are…**_

_**Amy: Ladies and gentleman, what we are experiencing here is a slight domestic…**_

_**Rylee + Jeff: Hahahahahahahahahahaha…**_

_**Laura + Randy: SHUT UP!**_

_**Rylee: Right pull into the parking lot then…**_

_**Amy: Out…**_

_**Rylee: Out…**_

_**Laura: I swear to God Randy, oh out…**_

_**Jeff: hahahhaha out ladies…**_

"Are they always like that?" John laughed as Rylee flicked the walkie talkie off and dropped it to the floor.

"Always." Rylee laughed pulling her gleaming blue McLaren F1 into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

The gang all formed outside the doors of Wal-Mart. Rylee and John first, then Amy, Dave and Rey, then Trish and both hardy boys. And finally one Legend Killer and his fuming brunette. Laura stepped out of the car and swung the door with such force that it near came off the hinges.

"Well hello. Caffeine?" Rylee smirked.

"Yes please." Laura stalked into the shop heading for the café.

_15 minutes later and caffeine injected…_

Rylee stood in John's arms checking out the back of his album. "Ya know you look real hot there." She said pointing at the picture on the back.

"Um, really?" John smirked kissing her neck softly. Rylee turned to face him and kissed John gently, his hands wandering down the back of her tank top.

"Woooooohooooooo!" Rylee and John broke apart to see Laura running down the aisle with a bin liner floating above her head. She skidded to a stop in front of the couple.

"I am batman." She declared. "Come Robin, to the bat cave." Laura grabbed Rylee's arm and pulled her off down the aisle and into the next. John followed, seeing them dive into a tent in the camping section, he clear his throat.

"Ladies could you please remove yourselves from the tent." Laura's head poked out of the tent.

"Only if you bring pillows from the bedding department." She smirked, and quickly pulled herself back into the tent. Zipping it shut again. John decided to leave them in search for some more sane people.

**A/N: like that's gunna happen. Lmao. Plz review me n Tay are getting awful lonely. Aint we Tay? Tay? Aw, bugger. Tay rocks muh review box, x abbey x.**


	12. Coffee Overload

**A/N: continuing from last chapter ladies, ooh Randy been suspended. Anyone know what he did?**

**Chapter 12 - Coffee overload!**

John left the tent and swore he could see it shaking when they giggled. "Damn woman." He muttered as he turned off, down into the next aisle. For some reason he found himself looking straight at a red headed diva sitting in a shopping cart. The charismatic enigma pushing her along.

"John! John! Pass me the tomato juice!" Amy yelled, without questioning the diva John handed her a carton of tomato juice from the shelf. She opened it and tipped it upside down. "To the rest room, Jeffy Boy!" She giggled in delight as the multicoloured high flyers zoomed off down the aisle leaving a trail of red liquid behind them.

"Insane." John muttered as he headed into the next aisle. "Toys." He read from the sign above him. He looked down the aisle to find his best friends, Randy Orton and Dave Batista. "Hey guys."

"But I wanna be me!" Randy squealed.

"Shut up, ya baby." Dave replied throwing the Legend Killer action figure at the real life Legend Killer. "I'll be Undertaker than!"

"Oh god, not again." Randy ran off in the other direction, at the end of the aisle he fell head over heels at the help of Amy and Jeff's little accident.

"Oh sweet Jesus, I am not with you people." John walked into the next aisle, and decided to walk down it when he saw Trish. "Hey girl."

"Do you think this is muh colour?" Trish asked holding up a box of blonde hair dye. "Ya know where Ry, and the girls are?"

"Well, Amy happens to be in a shopping cart," John carried on regardless of the look of confusion on the diva's face. "And Ry and Laura are currently camping out in a tent in aisle 7."

"Should I even bother asking where Randy and Dave are?" Trish laughed.

"Orton's on his back and last time I looked, the big man was hovering over him." John smirked.

"And what about Matt and Rey?" Trish said putting the hair dye back on the shelf.

"I don't quite know yet, ya wanna find out?" John said as they started to move to the next aisle. Yet another toy aisle, but this one was bigger, sectioned off from the rest of the shop because of the giant displace it housed. A colossal bouncy castle.

"Oh dear God." Trish sighed as she caught sight of three highflying superstars. "Rey rey baby, come off the kid's toy." Trish coaxed the short Mexican off the bouncy castle with her finger. "It's up to you to get dumb and dumber off." The blonde diva pointed at the two Hardy Boyz bouncing around, looking as if they had the mental age capacity of three year olds. The luchador followed the Canadian bombshell around the corner into the next aisle. When completely out of sight, John swore he heard the small man yelp.

"Right, come on, we gotta go now. Matt, Ashley'll be waiting for ya at the hotel. "Wait, Jeff where's Amy?" John stood in front of the gigantic castle with his hands on his hips, in some sort of attempt to look fatherly.

"Crashed, into a bean display." Jeff stated simply. "Man over board, had to leave her." Jeff continued to bounce.

"I don't wanna know." John sighed, he hung his head and out of the corner of his eye he spotted something that could lure the brothers off the bouncy castle. He grabbed it and held it in front of him. "Yo, guys look what I got."

"Ooh, Ben & Jerry's!" Jeff giggled in delight bouncing off the castle, closely followed by his brother. "Hand it over John." Jeff smiled sweetly; his smile slowly disappeared as the champion ran off down the aisle, waving the tub of ice cream above his head.

"If ya want some," He smirked. "Come get some!" John ran as fast as possible, weaving in and out of other customers in an attempt to keep both men near by.

"John this isn't fair!" Jeff wailed from behind him. John skidded back down an aisle. Aisle 7, the one that housed a tent at the bottom of it. He managed to dive head first into the tent after unzipping its door.

"Now hey I said you had to bring pillows to get in here!" Laura yelled at the champ as Rylee sat behind her, French plaiting the girl's long dark brown hair.

"But I brought ice cream." John offered, with a hopeful smile on his face he held out the tub of Ben & Jerry's.

"What no spoons?" Rylee yelled. "Get out! Get out now!" Rylee speared John back out of the tent, Laura following them. Rylee and Laura stood up, brushed themselves off, and made a run for the next aisle. John started to run after them but got slightly sidetracked when he heard a near by clothes rack giggle. He walked slowly towards it, reaching out to touch a t shirt when it was hauled back and three highflying superstars jumped out.

"PICK ME!" Jeff yelled. John was about to reply by slapping the three's heads when a livid red head appeared.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! You left me to swim in a lake of beans!" She whispered off. "BEANS! For Christ's sake!" Amy screamed waving her arms around her body to show her tomato sauce splattered clothes and her bean matted hair. Matt and Rey stood pointing and laughing at the fiery diva.

"Oh good God." John attempted to stop a laugh escape his lips, which only angered the red head further. John was about to run away from Amy when Rylee and Laura reappeared. Laura stood cradling six or seven yellow bouncy balls in her arms, she threw every one of them straight at John.

"Go Pikachu Go!"

"Ahh! That was muh forehead!" John yelled back.

"Oh shut up ya big baby." Rylee caught sight of her best friend. "Oh sweet mother of flying pigs. Aimes, what happened to you?"

"We," Amy replied pointing at herself and Jeff, "crashed."

"Okay then. Can we go back to the hotel now?" Rylee pleaded with John, knowing that she would win. She kissed his forehead where Laura had attacked him with the bouncy balls.

"Yeah, this is way too much craziness for one day." John laughed throwing Rylee over his shoulder. "We need to find the others first." Randy and Dave walked up the aisle. Randy smirked and grabbed Laura to throw her over his shoulder, same as John and Rylee. Dave took one look at Amy, covered in beans; she gave him the don't-even-bother-asking look, so he threw her over his shoulder and walked over to John and Randy.

"Where we going?" Randy asked.

"Hotel." An upside down Rylee replied.

"Okie dokie then." Dave replied, watching his former tag team partner attempt to run away from the charismatic enigma.

"Come on Rey-rey!" Jeff chuckled.

"No man I aint getting on ya back!" Rey kept making attempts at dodging the multicoloured man.

"Rey, get ya ass back here!" Jeff yelled pulling the luchador back by his pants and throwing him up over his shoulder.

"Jeff! Put me down! Matt help me!" Rey pounded his fists off Jeff's back, pleading with his kidnapper's brother.

"Nah, wait, there's Trish." Matt pointed ahead. The blonde Canadian was stood in the middle of a group of male sales assistants and bored male shoppers.

"So are you for sale?" Trish asked winking at one of them.

"She's ours!" Matt yelled throwing the former women's champion over his shoulder. All the men walking in a row, making in easier for all of the captives to plot their kidnapper's deaths.

"Matty! Put me down! I'll set Ashley on ya!" Trish giggled.

"Nope!" He replied bluntly. The men carried their victims through the shop, Rylee brushed up against a shelf; she quickly picked up the box in front of her upside down form. A box of condoms. She opened the box and passed some along the line of victims, all of them randomly throwing the condoms into various shopping carts when the shopper wasn't looking.

"What are you lot doing back there?" Dave asked as Amy giggled slightly too loud.

As the group walked by, Laura received a filthy look from a jealous sales assistant Laura managed to wriggle out of the Legend Killer's grip, flipping herself down and landing safety on her feet. She walked up to the sales assistant, tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. "Could you please tell me where I can find the bitch be gone spray?" Laura asked in a sickly sweet voice. The gang had stopped and turned to watch Laura. The sales assistant raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to get rid of yourself?" She smirked; Laura looked over the girl's uniform, finding her name tag. 'Becky.' Becky seemed quite proud of her self, she turned to walk away.

"She should not have said that." Amy whispered to Rylee.

"I know." Rylee whispered back, smirking.

"Oi Becky!" Laura charged after the girl, she lay her hand on Becky's shoulder spinning her around. "Bite this." Laura smirked, pulling back her arm, clenching her fist and letting it loose, across the girl's face. Becky stumbled back, holding her nose.

"Oh my god! You've broke muh nose!" Becky cried.

"Ah well, Daddy'll just have to pay for another nose job then." Laura smirked before walking down the aisle and out of the shop.

The gang quickly followed, four out of the original five captives still on their kidnapper's shoulders. "Jeff, I reckon you can put me down now." Rey said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, sorry lil man, I forgot you were still up there. What with you being so small and all." Jeff chuckled as he set the short Mexican down on his feet.

"We resent that comment." Laura smiled, "Don't we Rey."

"John, can you put me down now?" Rylee asked from somewhere near the West Newbury native's backside.

"Nope."

"Fine then." Rylee replied with a smirk on her face, she swung her legs, kneeing him in the chest and pounded her fists on his ass. He let her down. "Dead ass?"

"Yeah." John groaned holding his injured backside.

"Can we get going now? I told Ash and the other girls I'd go out with them tonight." Trish whined.

"Lets go then. Er, Laura. You're with me." Rylee and Laura scurried into Rylee's McLaren F1. They sat for a few minutes while the rest of the gang got into the remaining rental cars. Once everyone was ready, Laura picked up the walkie-talkie from the floor of the car.

_**Laura: Well ladies we are back on the road…**_

_**Randy: Which button do I press…**_

_**Trish: This kid is killing me over here…**_

_**Laura: Who…**_

_**Amy: RANDY YOU ARE AN IDIOT…**_

_**Laura: Oh him…**_

_**Randy: What about me…**_

_**Amy: Nothing, go back to ya box…**_

_**Randy: It is a very comfortable box I'll have you ladies know…**_

_**Laura: Randall shut up…**_

_**Randy: Sowry…**_

_**Trish: Are we there yet…**_

_**Amy: No…**_

_**Trish: How bout now…**_

_**Laura: No…**_

_**Trish: Now…**_

_**Randy: No Trish…**_

_**Trish: Okay then…**_

_**PAUSE **_

_**Trish: What about now…**_

_**Randy, Amy and Laura: NO…**_

_**Trish: Geez, calm down…**_

_**Laura: In all seriousness, are we there yet…**_

_**Amy: AHHH! Actually yeah we are…**_

_**Randy: Out…**_

_**Trish: Out…**_

_**Amy: Out…**_

_**Laura: Out women…**_

All four cars pulled into the hotel's underground parking lot. All four cars cut their engines. And all four cars passengers spilled out of them, collected their luggage and headed up to the reception desk to get their room keys.

"Well, I don't think we'll be allowed back in there any time soon." Amy giggled referring to every Wal-Mart in the state.

**A/N: I am sleep deprived so I am sorry now If this chapter sucks ass completely. I blame the person that poured the vodka down muh throat last night. Luv to all muh reviewers, and if ya haven't already reviewed please drop by in the review box, ya know it's a comfy lil box. Loadsa thanx to ****scarlette xx ****ShatteredFaith ****latingurl1523 ****mrscena4u**** and of course wonderouswardy** **who by the way is the original Laura, and most expressions used are original wardy remarks.**


	13. Clubbing Again

**A/N: Well, ladies, gents. Am bored. No further news today.**

**Chapter 13 – Clubbing Again.**

The group grabbed their key cards from the reception desk. It had been decided that John and Randy would share, Matt and his brother Jeff would share, Rey would room with Dave, while the divas shared the huge penthouse suite on the top floor. The men taking up the floor below them.

"Wow." Rylee and Laura gasped as Trish opened the door to their suite, Amy laughed as she dragged her suitcase in behind them.

"Ash! Vicky!" Amy yelled, dropping her bags down on the sofa in the middle of the living room. Both divas came running out of opposite rooms, running into each other in front of the others.

"Ouch!" Vicky scrunched up her nose as she rubbed her forehead.

"Where have you people been!" Ashley yelled excitedly, flapping her arms around and jumping up and down. "We have clubs to be partying in! There are unstable tables for us to be dancing on! And I will be damned if I don't get every one of you completely mapped!" Ashley yelled running back into her room.

"I like that girl." Laura laughed.

Ashley ran back into the living room, her arms full of make up, clothes and accessories. The other divas ran into their individual rooms, unpacked their bag, showered, changed into sweats and rejoined in the living room, fifteen minutes later.

"Okay, in this corner we have clothes. Suitable for all." Lillian Garcia, who had been home for the week and had to catch a different plane to meet the WWE, got to the room later than the others. All seven divas sat in the middle of the living room floor. "In this corner," Lillian pointed to the nearest sofa, using her announcer talents. "We have make-up, ranging from New York Colour to Mac." She pointed to the opposite sofa. "Ladies, we also have accessories that match every outfit we could possibly come up with, as well as every make-up combination." She pointed to the coffee table, which the divas had pushed away so that they could all sit in a circle on the floor. "And lastly, we have hair products and appliances. This includes hair curlers and straighteners, bobbles, combs, clips and slides."

"We have approximately 45 minutes before John attempt to break the door down." Amy said glancing at her watch.

"Lets go then." The divas began taking up different tasks, all selected their outfits, before moving on to have Lillian and Trish do their make-up, then moving as Rylee and Ashley sorted out accessories, and then finally moving along to Laura and Amy who took charge of the hairstyles for the night. Victoria looked on as she arranged the limo's to and from the clubs, for the divas and their gentlemen friends.

* * *

"Let's go girls. John is threatening the door again!" Amy yelled sarcastically. "And we all know he gets really angry when the door wins."

"Shut it, Red!" John yelled back through the door. He peered through the peephole in the door. John being on the outside could only see a group of upside down women walking away from him. The door swung open, John fell to the feet of seven divas.

"Get up, ya retard!" Amy yelled at John. He stood up to look at Rylee, she smiled sweetly. Her hair was still black with red highlights but was flicked; her make-up was red and black. She wore a tight red corset, "_It's okay to stare!" _in black curly writing across her chest. A top that Rylee had changed to resemble Melina's tops that she occasionally wore at ringside. Melina had sent down her bags, as the Smackdown diva was going to be late back. A very short black skirt, fishnets and black stiletto boots covered her legs. She cleared her throat to snap John back into the real world, as the rest of the gang walked towards the elevator. John and Rylee entered the elevator last.

Laura suddenly started to giggle; she pulled out a piece of chalk from her pocket, standing in the corner, and drew a semi-circle around where she stood. She looked up. "This is my space." Laura smirked, before turning her back on the group and humming the mission impossible theme.

* * *

The divas all walked into the club, the men slowly stalking behind them. Rylee, Trish and Ashley dragged the others out onto the dance floor while Dave and Rey found a table suitable to hold all of the gang. John and Randy headed over to the bar to order the gangs long list of drinks. The two brothers, Matt and Jeff, had the best spot, dancing in the middle of the seven divas. Lillian had decided that tonight she was not going home alone and would find one of the superstars. Ashley was dancing around Matt, making sure that everyone got the hint that he was hers. Victoria got bored after a while, being noticed by to many drunken men, she returned to the booth where the majority of the men were sitting.

John watched from the table, a beer in hand, as Rylee danced with Jeff.

Didn't she feel the same as him?

Didn't she feel a weird lonely pain inside when he wasn't around?

That's how it felt for him.

How could she dance so perfectly, without him?

Didn't she realise what she was doing to him?

Jealous washed over John's body. He couldn't take it; he was the one that Rylee liked.

Wasn't he?

He was the one that had stayed with her. He had roomed with her. He was the one that had calmed her nerves before she had had her dark match with Laura. He was always there. Not bearing in mind that John had been the one to put her in harms way. He still did not fully know what had happened with this Benji that got Laura and Rylee so worked up. Every time he was mentioned they would get a glassed over look in their eyes, their faces would turn pale.

What had this man done to these two beautiful girls that could crush them on the mention of a word?

John sighed. He was going to have to do something about this. LL Cool J and Jennifer Lopez's Control Myself began to sound out through the club. Bodies dancing everywhere, but John still managed to keep her eyes on his prize. Rylee. She grinded her hips against Jeff. Randy watched from a near by seat, he watched Rylee dance with Jeff, saw her little action and then he glanced over to his best friend.

_Yup_, Randy thought taking a sip of his beer, _if you didn't have his attention, ya soddin well do now._ Watching as John downed the last of his beer, stood up and walked up to the dancing couple. Jeff's face was plastered with a school boy grin; Rylee licked her lips as she watched John approach. Knowing that he had been watching her for hours now, Rylee took one last swing of her hips before Jeff moved away to find some more alcohol.

John took her hips in his hands, pulling her closer to him. He needed this, he needed her. He stared downed into her eyes; they glittered back up at him. Rylee smirked; she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She placed a hand on his chest protectively; she could feel his heart race. She kissed his neck, from his collar bone upwards; she pulled back, only milliseconds from his lips. She smirked at John.

Then she saw him.

Standing to her side.

He had found her again.

He had promised he would never let go.

He had always said he didn't mind a world wide game of hide and seek, he always said he would win.

He grinned like he always did before her 'take downs' as he would call them.

In the corner of her eye she saw Laura, her best friend; she would never get here in time, the colour drained from her face.

Not even John could save her now. The man less then three inches from her couldn't stop this pain that she knew she deserved.

In the milliseconds the she had Rylee tensed her body, it hurt less that way. Past experience.

Then without John noticing the shiny, cool surface tore through Rylee's skin, he pulled it out, and stabbed at her agonizing body again.

As she hit the floor, she heard the blade drop beside her and she thought to herself, _He's could have done worse, he could have hurt Laura_. The music was a blur now. The voices were a blur now. The faces were gone. He had left. John and Laura knelt by her head, the other panicking around her, at the sight of the blood leaking her to separate wounds.

"Laura," She choked out. "I love you." Single tears ran down the cheeks of both girls. Best friends, sisters' destiny had forgotten to give them. "Benji." Rylee passed out from the lack of blood, the pounding in her head and the excruciating pain.

**A/N: Muh ha ha ha. Hello, just three lil reviews and ill update again. Click on the box, ya know ya want too, x Abbey x.**


	14. Fallon

**A/N: I kinda said that Rylee was – well I dunno how old I said she was but I'll change that now. Rylee IS 24 YEARS OLD. There nice and big. And on with the story. **

Rylee opened her eyes; she was sat in a white room. On a padded floor, she could have been in a mental home for all she knew. But there was no walls surrounding her, she felt trapped but she could move. She was alone in this place, but had no sense of loneliness. She could hear faint voices in the distances. Mumblings, she tried to stand and then to walk towards them but felt as if her feet were being held down. The voices getting slightly louder, minute by minute they grew in their volume.

"Wake up." A soft male voice whispered.

"Don't leave us." A girl, she seemed to be crying. Who were these people? Rylee tried to walk again. Still no hope. She heard heavy footsteps leave the room; a minute later distressed ones pounded back in.

"MOM!"

_End of weird dream landy unconsciousness._

"MOM!" Rylee sat up straight, pain stabbed through her entire body, people pushing her back down. "Mom." The quiet voice sobbed. "It was him, he hurt you didn't he?" Her voice low and dangerous, coating her strong English accent.

"This kid knows too much." Laura laughed, sitting on an uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Short stuff. Don't start."

"Hey Kidda." Rylee leaned forward to hug her daughter.

"Morning sleepy head." Stephanie smiled at her sister. The fifteen year old girl stopped hugging her mother to play fight with Laura.

"Fallon! If ya mess muh hair I'll get Johnny to FU ya ass." Laura yelled. They settled down after a passing nurse gave them a dirty look for being too loud. The teenage punk flung herself into the chair next t o Laura. John walked back into the hospital room; in his arms he cradled goodies from the canteen.

"You're awake." John beamed, dropping half the contents of the vending machine onto the bottom of the bed.

"No I sleep with muh eyes closed." Rylee stated as John kissed her forehead.

"What, no Dr Pepper. That sucks." Fallon laughed while hunting through the mountain of snacks.

"Who are you?" John asked, only now noticing the teenage punk who stood with bubblegum pink hair with black streaks and a pierced lip. Her blue-green eyes sparkled.

"I'm-"

"Coming to get Dr Pepper with us." Laura said grabbing Fallon's hand, while Steph took the other and pulled her out of the room.

"Erm John will ya sit down? Ya making me feel nervous." John sat on a chair by Rylee's hospital bed, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Who's that girl?" John asked.

"That's Fallon Louise McMahon. She's my daughter." Rylee looked away, afraid of John's reaction.

"You can't catch me out that easy, Ry. That girl must be about 18 years old. You would have been like six when you had her."

"She's adopted. I found her when she was 9. I was 18 at the time. She's only just turned 15 last year. Her Dad lived next door to me and Laura when we were growing up, her Mama died a few weeks after she was born. Then her Dad started beating her. She always came to us."

"Oh. Did he go to jail?" John asked looking generally concerned.

"No, he kidnapped Fallon, and when we got there we was about to kill her. He saw us, turned the gun and shot himself in the head."

"Wow, that girl's been through a lot than." John sighed.

"Yeah, that's how me, her and Laura mix together so well." Rylee laughed. "John, when can I go home?" John laughed.

"I was wondering when you would ask that. I'll go find out." John stood up to leave and walked out of the door. Rylee closed her eyes, she heard the door open again, and whispering voices.

"Vicky, shut up. She's asleep." Trish scolded the dark haired diva.

"Do you think she'll like these?" Ashley whispered.

"Did anyone else just see who I think I just saw?" Amy asked laughing. "Because if it is, its gunna take Laura a long time to get outta that headlock."

"Ouch!"

"Jillian, be quiet!" Trish scolded again.

"It wasn't me." Jillian Hall whispered back.

"It was me, sorry." Lillian cringed.

"Rylee!" Melina came running in, only to be smacked in the head by Trish.

"Would you people shut it! She's trying to sleep!" Trish yelled.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Rylee laughed nearly rolling off the bed. "You lot are priceless."

"Oh so you are awake?" Trish stood at the bottom of the bed, hands on her hips. The other six divas standing beside her, giggling silently.

"Yup indoodles." Rylee winked. John returned to the room, only to be in a headlock, from Fallon. Steph and Laura following behind them.

"Help me please." He whined, causing all the divas to laugh even harder.

"FAZ! I was right!" Amy launched herself at the teenage girl, pulling her into a death like hug.

"When can I leave?" Rylee asked.

"Tomorrow Buttercup." Said a voice from beside the door, Rylee looked up.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy. Ass. Over. Here. Now." Rylee said stabbing her finger into the blankets with each word. He leaned into give her a hug, she whispered into his ear. "If anything happens take Fallon to Cameron and I'll meet you there. Promise me."

"Promise." Jeff whispered back before pulling away.

Shortly afterwards the divas and Jeff were kicked out of the hospital as they were making too much noise, and with the extra arrival of Shawn Michaels, Dave, Hunter, Randy, Rey, Matt, Shannon, Shane Helms and the rest of the McMahon family.

"Right kidda we hafta go now." Shane said ruffling Rylee's hair.

"Shane O, you do that again and I will castrate you." Rylee smiled sweetly, causing every man in the room to place a protective hand over their crotch. All the women burst into laughter.

"Yeah we best be going too." Trish said, speaking for all the divas.

"Yeah us too." HBK smiled at Rylee, kissing her forehead before leaving with Randy, Hunter and Dave.

"Us three." Jeff said, he hugged Rylee tightly before kissing her lips gently. Matt, Shannon, Rey and Shane just waved before practically running for the door, on seeing the look on John's face. "Love ya buttercup."

"Love ya too, baby face." Rylee laughed. She turned to Stephanie, she hugged her. "Love ya sis."

"Ditto, RyRy." Steph smiled.

"Love ya mama." Rylee teared up as Linda hugged her. "Love ya Papi."

"Doesn't the brother get love?" Shane asked being his cocky self.

"No. Get out." Rylee said with a deadly serious look on her face. "Nah, love ya too Shane-O."

"MOM!" Fallon came running back into the room, "Can I stay with the girls tonight?"

"Yeah sure honey, as long as they don't get you drunk. And when Laura tells you she loves you, what do you do?"

"Agree."

"And, when she thinks it's a fantastic idea to hijack a van?"

"Drag her home by her hair." Fallon winked.

"Good, have a nice night." Rylee kissed her daughter on the cheek before she watched her run out after the divas.

"You let her go drinking with the divas?" Vince raised his eyebrows.

"Papi, don't get into this now, or you'll be the one needing a hospital bed." Rylee laughed as she watched her family walked out the room, leaving her alone with John.

"John-"

"Rylee-" they said at the same time.

"You first." Rylee offered.

"I need to tell you something . . ."

**A/N: And I'll finish this chapter here as muh bro wants on the computer. **


	15. The ILOC

**A/N: Okay, lads and lasses we are back in business. I know that I haven't updated in ages. So ama do it now.**

**Chapter 15 The intense look of concentration.**

John held on to Rylee's hand. How was he going to tell her? Would she understand? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Erm, I've been thinking for a while," John started. "I know we've only known each other for a couple of weeks and all. But I really like you." John rambled on. Rylee sat in her bed, smiling at what she hoped would come next. "So, what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?" John stared at the floor; no girl had ever made him this nervous before. Rylee smiled, she was right, John sat awaiting her answer, uncomfortably puling on the loose thread of his jeans.

"John." His head snapped up at her cheerful tone, "Yes." She beamed as John nearly jumped onto the hospital bed, but decided not to when he noticed all the wires and tubes circling her body. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Rylee spoke up. "Johnny, when can I go home?" John laughed.

"Tomorrow."

_Next Day…_

Laura and Fallon bounded into Rylee's hospital room, hyper from the night before. Amy, Trish and the other divas piling him behind them. They found the room empty except for a sleeping John, his arms flung over the chair.

"Come on John, wakey wakey." Laura giggled prodding a sleeping champ.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled.

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA! GET UP NOW!" Fallon yelled in his ear, causing him to jump out of his chair, while the divas groaned at the sudden noise. All of them tending to their hangovers.

"Man that girl can drink." Melina said rubbing her temples and leaning of Ashley.

"I know its scary." Ashley laughed quietly at the drinking skills of the fifteen year old punk had displayed the night before. John growled a few curses before sitting back in his chair. The rest of the girls finding comfortable spaces around the room, Fallon sat on Laura's knee. Melina and Ashley sat on the end of the hospital bed. Amy and Victoria sat on the arms of the chair John was sitting on. The remaining blondes, Lillian, Trish and Jillian, all sat on the remaining chair. All of them beginning to fall asleep again. Rylee walked into the room, she carefully shut the door behind her, being sure not to disturb any of the inhabitants of the room. She sat down on the hospital bed in the middle of the room.

"WAKE THE HELL UP SO I CAN GO HOME!" Rylee yelled at the top of her voice. All of them jumping up to their feet, John tripping over Amy and Victoria's feet and landed on the bed in between Rylee, Melina and Ashley.

"Ya back." John stated, the divas grumbling and taking back their seats.

"No I'm a freaking hologram." Rylee said pulling herself back to her feet as a nurse walked into the room. She looked at all of the inhabitants, grumbling and groaning with their hangovers, then at Rylee.

"Have they been here all night?" She asked.

"No just John." Rylee replied picking up a bag that Stephanie had brought for her the night before, she began filling it with bandages, medical tape and pain killers, that the doctors had given her, she was also given the clothes she had been wearing the night of the stabbing. Melina, Victoria and Jillian had gone to get the cars ready for when Rylee was ready to leave. Ashley, Laura, Fallon and Amy were arguing over which CDs were the ones that they would listen to on the trip to Florida. Trish and Lillian, both in deep conversation with John. Rylee pulled the corset out of the plastic bag that the nurse had supplied her clothes in. She held the material out in front of her. Her fingertips tracing the satin and netting, her skin tracing over the mesh then they stopped. Silence now echoed the room, everyone stopped to watch as Rylee traced the rips in the cloth, made from the blade that had tore her flesh, not only her favourite top.

"Rylee?" Amy asked in a near whisper. Rylee stuffed the ripped and bloody garment into the bag.

"Ready?" Rylee asked.

"Yeah Mom, lets go." Fallon said taking Rylee's hand. John grabbed the bag and took Rylee's other hand. The girls trailed behind, Amy, Laura, Lillian and Trish now arguing over who was riding with who, on the journey to, Laura, Fallon and Rylee's house. Randy, Dave, Shane Helms, Rey and both Hardys met the girls and John at the hospital entrance.

"Buttercup." Rylee dropped John and Fallon's hands and ran at Jeff, he hugged her gently, his hand tracing the visible bumps of bandages through her football shirt. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she wiped them away before anyone could see.

"You brought tha DIVA VAN!" Rylee shrieked running at Amy, who stood next to a black people carrier with black out windows. Amy hugged Rylee being careful of her back.

"We brought something else for you Ma." Fallon giggled standing in front of Rylee's MClaren F1 and a baby blue Merc SL 500. Laura cleared her throat to gain Rylee's attention. The short brunette was sat on the hood of a 2002 silver corvette.

"Oh my God! Its been freaking ages since I seen these cars together!" **(Shit line I know)** Rylee giggled.

"Well then, let's get this show on tha road!" Matt said as he pulled up in a red Hummer. Ashley climbed into the passenger seat, Shannon and Jillian clambering into the back seat, Jeff following them after kissing Rylee's forehead. Laura and Randy clambered into the corvette. While Shane argued with Fallon on who was driving.

"You're only fifteen!" Shane protested as Lillian, Dave and Rey bagged the backseats of the Diva Van. Fallon laughed.

"I've been driving since I was twelve years old." Fallon stated as Melina and Victoria clambered in after Rey.

"I don't believe you." Shane pouted.

"You seem to forget who I call Mom." Fallon smirked, Rylee and John got into the MClaren.

"Fine then!" Shane took to the passenger seat of the Merc; Fallon skipped around to the driver's seat and got in. After arguing with John and winning Rylee took the drivers seat. They all pulled out onto the main street.

**(Ya'll know what to do)**

_**Amy: This thing doesn't go as fast as it used to…**_

_**Rylee: It still kicks ass…**_

_**Fallon: Here here…**_

_**Amy + Trish: How long till Florida…**_

_**Everyone: Shut up Trish…**_

_**Laura: Couple hours Trisha…**_

_**Rylee: Faz, you okay…**_

_**Fallon: Yeah Ma, I'm fine…**_

_**Laura: You people ready…**_

_**Everyone bar Laura: Hell yeah…**_

All five cars slowed down to the traffic lights. Red. Fallon revved her engine. Amber. "Hold on." Rylee smirked at John. Green. Go. Rylee slammed her foot down on the accelerator. As did, Matt, Laura, Amy and Fallon. Rylee, Fallon and Laura speeding way ahead of Matt and Amy. After an hour of racing down Florida's highways, each minute getting closer and closer to Kissimmee. John's cell phone sang out his own theme song, Rylee just looked at him and shook her head.

"Yup." John answered as Rylee skimmed past an 18 wheeler. "Woman be careful!"

"Did she go for the truck as well?" Randy asked, Laura doing the same in her corvette on the other side of the truck.

"Of course she did." John rested his head on the window.

"I'm hungry. You hungry?" Randy asked both Laura and John.

"Yeah." Laura replied.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" John asked. "I'm always hungry."

"Next stop?" Randy suggested.

"I'll inform the driver." John smiled, watching the pure look of concentration on Rylee's face as she nearly took a car full of teenage boys off the road. John chuckled as she muttered preps under her breath. "I have a question."

"Shoot." Randy said watching Laura.

"Has Laura got this look of – "

"Intense concentration?"

"Yeah." John laughed.

"Oh yeah." Randy smirked, "Out."

"Out." John hung up. Picking up the walkie talkie from the floor and passing it to Rylee.

_**Rylee: Ladies and gentlemen…**_

_**Fallon: Lads and Lasses smirks …**_

_**Laura: Dudes and dudettes giggles…**_

_**Rylee: This is your Captain speaking, we shall be stopping off at the next stop we see as the men are getting hungry…**_

_**Amy: They're always hungry…**_

_**Ashley: Hey girlies. Does anyone know why Matt's got this –…**_

_**Rylee: Intense look of concentration on his face?**_

_**Ashley: Yeah that…**_

_**Fallon: We all do laughs it's weird…**_

_**Laura: Is that a turn off I see? Hmmm…**_

_**Amy: I believe it is…**_

_**Rylee: Outs... **_

_**Laura: Out quicker than a fat kid after cake…**_

_**Ashley: laughing uncontrollably Out…**_

_**Amy: Retards, out…**_

_**Fallon: Outie! Bitches…**_

**A/N: there I updated, it's sorta like a filler chapter for the next one. Sorry it sucked. But please do review anyway. Love and hugs Bitches! X abbey X!**


	16. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: This one is kinda short n a bit boring. Just building on what we already have really. Don't forget to review! Outies muh bitches, x Abbey x.**

**Chapter 16 – Home Sweet Home**

**1 hour later…**

The gang returned to their cars. Rylee and Jeff in the MClaren F1, Fallon letting John ride with her in her Mercedes SL. Amy taking, Jillian, Melina, Dave, Rey, Lillian and Randy in the van. Laura and Ashley blasting Flyleaf out of the sound system in the Corvette. Victoria and Trish pulling Matt from the front seat of the Hummer, leaving Matt, Shannon and Shane in the back seat. Trish deciding on some Lindsey Lohan to listen to, to torture the men.

**In the MClaren F1**

"So what's happening with you and John?" Jeff asked inserting a Pearl Jam CD into the CD player. Black whispering out the speakers.

"We're together." Rylee said leaning back in her seat, after much convincing Rylee had let Jeff drive.

"Oh, okay." Jeff smiled, secretly wishing he had never asked. "How's ya back?" Jeff asked referring to her stab wounds.

"Fine actually." Rylee moved in her seat, finally getting comfortable. "Doesn't hurt like it did yesterday."

"When can you wrestle again?" Jeff asked taking the turn off to Kissimmee.

"Three weeks." Rylee sighed, closing her eyes. "Just until the stitches are done."

**In the Mercedes SL 500**

"How come you can drive?" john asked flipping radio stations again.

"Mom taught me when I was twelve. The Jeffers taught me how to race when I was thirteen." Fallon replied, with the same look of pure concentration on her face as Rylee.

"How long have you known Rylee and Laura?" John questioned.

"Since I was born." Fallon said taking the same turn off as Jeff. "Mom and short stuff have been my family for as long as I can remember."

"Did they teach you to wrestle?" John asked, finally happy with the radio station.

"Yeah, when I was four."

"Can I ask you something?" John asked.

"You just did. Shoot anyway." Fallon smirked.

**In the Hummer (muh ha ha ha) **

"Confessions of a teenage drama queen!" Trish sung at the top of her voice. Shannon gently smacking his head off the window in the back seat, each time with a small 'thud.' Matt sat with his head in his hands and fingers in his ears, humming as loud as possible in an attempt to drown the women out. Shane, lucky thing, had somehow been able to sleep through the whole album. Matt gave him a swift kick, if Matt couldn't sleep, than Shane sure as hell wasn't.

**In the Corvette**

"So what's the house like?" Ashley asked, Flyleaf had been replaced by The Spill Canvas to calm them down.

"Its more a villa. Got a huge pool, massive kitchen, back yard is humungo." Laura laughed. "Faz's room is the best though."

"How come."

"She has twisted stairs to the kitchen from her room, it's a wonder the girl aint fat."

"Kick ass!" Ashley laughed as Laura over took Victoria in the Hummer.

**In the Van**

Melina, Lillian, Rey, Dave and Jillian all slumped in their seats, all of them breathing heavily as they slept. Amy driving and Randy sitting up front with her. "So, you and Laura." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, she's great isn't she?" Randy beamed.

"Completely crazy." The red head laughed.

"Yeah, its why I love her." Randy sighed.

* * *

Jeff cut the engine out on the driveway of the three story villa. White washed walls and huge windows, Fallon pulled up in her Mercedes. "What ya'll doing out here?" She asked after rolling down the window.

"Haven't got the key with the button on." Rylee said, as Fallon pressed the button to open the garage door.

Jeff pulling the car into the garage next to Fallon. The others following suit and pulling into the huge garage. Once all cars got in, the men were forced to drag the bags into the house. Rylee, Laura and Fallon stood by the front door, divas and men surrounding them.

"Home Sweet Home." Fallon whispered as Rylee opened the front door.

**JOHN POV**

This place was amazing and I was only in the porch. It was the three girls all over. The walls where white and the furniture was black. Colour splashed all over the house with retro patterned pillows, rugs and funky lamps. Fallon led a few away to their rooms, Laura doing the same with the rest.

"John?" Rylee asked, "You wanna room with me?" She smiled shyly.

"Well if I have to." I laughed, pulling her into a hug and kissing her softly. She pulled back and took my hand. She led me up a set of spiral stairs and into a large blue room and white room, filled with fairy lights and a massive bed.

"Just dump ya stuff in here." Rylee said leading me into a huge walk-in closet. She pulled her top of over her head and began to unbutton her pants.

"Lil fast, don't cha think." I raised an eyebrow causing her to laugh.

**END OF JOHN POV**

"Am changing into muh bikini, perv." She muttered. "So go on, in there." She motioned John into her room, where he sat on the bed and waited.

Rylee appeared a few moments later in a black and white striped bikini with neon green edges. "Wow." She struck a pose, giggling. "You look, just, wow." John said getting up to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled, it was like in that Disney Film the Little Mermaid, when Ariel and the prince are going to kiss each other and the crab is singing, and then the eels mess it all up.

"Mom?" Fallon appeared in the door way.

"Ry?" Laura by her side. Rylee pulled away from John who grumbled something about padlocks on doors and cages.

"Thank you for being my eels." Rylee said, "What's up?"

"Jeff's doing Swanton Bombs into the pool again." Fallon snitched.

"I heard that!" Jeff yelled as he walked up the stairs, dripping wet. A towel wrapped around his waist. "Ya coming or what?" He asked Rylee.

**A/N: Okay my mind has gone slightly blank, but messed dash, heehee Math GCSE to sit. Review or I shall prod you with my compass. Outies muh bitches, x Abbey x.**


	17. Never Far Behind

**A/N: Well, I still have no internet connection. The only good thing is that I still have a computer to write this on. Otherwise I might have gone slightly insane by now. Anyway, here's chapter 17. Enjoy bitches.**

**Chapter 17. Never Far Behind.**

"Mom. Can I talk to ya for a sec?" Fallon asked as Rylee stepped out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

"Sure Faz, what's up?" Rylee said following Fallon into her bedroom. Fallon's room had all white walls and a black ceiling. Blue and green fairy lights hung all around the room, and then around the top of her four poster bed. Blue fairy lights twisted around her spiral staircase which ran up into the attic and down into the kitchen. Her balcony doors where open wide. Black veil moving in the breeze coming in from outside.

"Well on the way here. John asked me about Benji." Fallon explained, sitting on her bed, biting her nails, a habit that she had when she got nervous.

"Oh." Rylee sat down, not knowing what to say. She would have to tell him about Benji soon, she just didn't think it would be this soon. "Erm, what did you say to him?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Did they teach you to wrestle?" John asked, finally happy with the radio station._

"_Yeah, when I was four." _

"_Can I ask you something?" John asked._

"_You just did. Shoot anyway." Fallon smirked._

"_Well, when Rylee got stabbed, she knew who it was, didn't she?" John said, getting straight to the point, it was his only way to get something out of Fallon._

"_Erm, yeah." Fallon said, she wasn't going to lie to him._

"_Who was it?" John asked._

"_Benji Thompson." Fallon said swerving around a truck. "I don't know much about him. But he made my mom's life a living hell for years." Fallon explained, still concentrating on the road ahead of her._

"_I see." John stared out of the window, no wonder Rylee turned pale every time he was mentioned; now it was obvious why her hands shuck when her cell phone rang. "What did he do to her?"_

"_No one ever told me what actually happened, to be honest with you I wouldn't want to know what he did. You'll hafta ask her about it. Or maybe Laura but, short stuff would prolly kill ya for bringing him up. So it's best you just ask Mom about it." Fallon said pulling up to the house beside Jeff and Rylee in the MClaren F1. Her window whizzed down, and she stuck her head out. "What ya'll doing out here?"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Well, I'll tell him tonight." Rylee said standing up. "You coming outside to annoy tha hell outta Jeffers?" Rylee smiled.

"Damn Skippy!" The pair jumped down the spiral staircase into the kitchen causing Laura to jump and scream.

"Do not do that! Are you trying to give people heart attacks?" She yelled before bursting into laughter. "Jesus, Mary and the orphans!" She giggled out. Following Rylee and Fallon out through the living room, through the French doors and out into the back yard. Dave, Rey, Ashley, Amy, Victoria, Matt, Jeff and Shannon were all in the pool. Trish, Lillian, Melina and Jillian were all sunbathing, while John, Randy and Shane pretended to supervise the barbeque Laura had started. Rylee walked up to John who instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You alright?" He asked, taking a sip from his beer. He rested his head on her shoulder. Taking his chance to sneak a look down her bikini.

"Yeah, but we need to talk later." John nodded as he took her hand in his own and kissed her forehead causing Rylee to smile. "Perv." She laughed. No one noticing the hurt in the face of Jeff. No one expect Fallon.

**JEFF POV**

John leaned into her and kissed Rylee's forehead, she looked happy. I should be happy for her right? Wrong. I feel like crap, she's happy with him and I'm lonely. I climbed out of the pool and sat down next to Fallon. She instantly snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and squeezed tight, to let her know she was okay.

"Unckie Jeffers." She pouted. I loved this girl; she was like my own daughter. I swear you could see bits of me in her. I mean come on; she's fifteen and has more piercings than half the divas put together. She could drive like me, I did teach her. She was a natural daredevil. Everyone who knew her knew that. She was as good as mine. The countless nights me, Rylee and Laura spent teaching her to wrestle, teaching her to drive, teaching her about art and history. She never did go to school. We taught her everything she would need to know. She had even changed her middle name to Willow when Rylee adopted her, in honour of me. She had watched me wrestle more times than Matt; she had more interest in my music than my own father. But Dad did class Fallon as his granddaughter as well as Rylee and Laura, his daughters.

"Yup Angel." That's what she was, my angel. No one other than me calls her angel. I had to take one of her old boyfriends to hospital after they called her angel, she knocked him out cold.

"You love her right." Fallon whispered, so only we could hear.

"Yeah." I sighed. This girl knew me better than I knew myself, sometimes it scared me. "Too late though isn't it."

"Slightly, maybe. Yeah." Fallon snuggled in closer; she smiled as I played with her hair.

"You wanna dye ya hair?" I asked her, that always made us feel better. Her eyes lit up as she sat up.

"Damn right I do." Fallon jumped to her feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I glanced over at Rylee and John on last time before I walked into the house. My Rylee was stood, leaning her head against John's chest, her eyes closed and a smile on her face as he whispered to her. At that moment, I hated him. Fallon tugged on my arm. "Come on Jeffers."

**END OF JEFF POV**

"Laura can I speak to you for a moment?" Randy tapped the brunette on her shoulder, she spun around.

"Yup, yup." She answered, a little bit tipsy. He took the beer from her hand a placed it on the counter. "That was mean." She pouted.

"Awww I'm sorry baby." He picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, he tickled her sides. "Noooooo! No tickling!" She yelled in between laughing. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"You wanna be put down?" Randy asked. "Okay then." He said dropping her into the pool. "There ya go." He smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Ama kill you." Laura whispered, pulling herself out of the pool.

"I advise you run now, Randy." Rylee laughed, watching the self proclaimed Legend Killer run away from a 5 foot brunette.

Randy ran through the living room and up one of the sets of spiral staircases, the one that led into Laura's room. "Erm, where to hide?" He asked himself. His eyes darting around the room. "Gotcha." He whispered running into the walk in closet, just as Laura ran up the stairs.

"Randy, baby. I ain't mad." She bit down on her lip. "I just wanna play wit ya baby." She sat down on her bed. Randy stuck his head around the corner of the walk in closet.

"Really?" He looked hopeful.

"Nope." Laura laughed, diving at him. She speared him to the floor. Sitting on top of him, she said. "Never, ever, pick me up or tickle me, in public, ever, ever again. Ya got that?" He nodded. "Good." He flipped her over onto her back. "Damn you Orton."

"Ahh shut up and kiss me." He laughed, leaning down, just about to kiss her.

"IT'S BLONDE!" Fallon screamed from her balcony where she sat with Jeff. Laura walked out onto her balcony, and looked over onto Fallon's.

"Girl, would you be quiet, I was trying to – Mary and Joseph in tinsel town! Your hair! It's blonde. RYLEE!" Laura screamed over her balcony. She watched as Rylee jumped, dropping her plate. She looked up at them. Then she saw Fallon's hair.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! What tha hell have you done to my baby girl's hair?" Rylee demanded as she stormed up Fallon's stairs.

"Tell her it has to go blonde so that she can have it loads of different colours." Jeff said leaning back in his hair, knowing that he was right.

"Oh right. Yeah, Fallon, baby, it has to go blonde first." Rylee flopped down onto to the beanbag on the floor. "Plus that ain't blonde, baby, that's Manic Panic Flash lightening, it's a bleach to pre lighten your hair so that the colours actually look like what they are supposed to and not like a pen exploded on ya head."

"But Jeff doesn't hafta dye his blonde." Fallon said sticking her tongue out at Jeff. Laura and Randy, having resumed their spot on the floor in Laura's room, much to the delight of one Legend Killer.

"Jeff's hair is naturally blonde, honey." Rylee explained. "Come on, I'll help with ya hair. What colours we having this time?" Jeff passed her the bottles.

"Cotton Candy Pink, Mystic Heather and Bad Boy Blue, oh we got some Ultra Violet, just in case." Jeff explained.

"In case of what?" Fallon asked, looking quite panicky.

"In case I get bored." Jeff laughed, watching Rylee read over the backs of the bottles. Jeff sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. That was how it was supposed to be, family, right?

"Okay, let's get started. Jeff you take the Bad Boy Blue." Rylee said making Fallon sit in front of her.

**JOHN POV**

"Rylee?" I shouted up the stairs. She had been gone awhile, ever since Laura had yelled for her. I walk along the hallway. I stopped at Laura's door.

"Well, well, well Mr Orton." Laura giggled. I decided to keep walking. I stopped by Rylee's door, knocked and stuck my head around the door.

"Ry?" No one answered. I walked back out of the room and carried on to Fallon's room. I assumed Fallon would have told Rylee about me asking about that Benji, I presumed that's why Rylee wanted to talk tonight. I knocked on Fallon's door. Jeff answered it, laughing. What looked like pink paint was smeared down his chest. "Is Rylee in here?" I asked he looked at me, as if I had no business even muttering her name. I knew he was protective of her, Amy had filled me in. Apparently they used to date. At one point they were engaged, and Rylee still wears her engagement ring, only on the dog tag around her neck. I looked at Jeff; he wore the same dog tag, with a silver ring hanging from it.

"Yeah she's here." He stepped back to let me in the room, closing the door behind me. I followed him out onto the balcony. I followed Rylee's laughter and caught her eye. Then sometime else caught my eye, her hair.

"What have you done to your hair?" I asked, completely shocked. I mean, I could stand the black and red, but bright pink was taking it too far.

"It's not finished yet. We need some raven yet." She explained.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"She means Manic Panic Raven, its black." Jeff said picking up a bottle and showing me.

"Oh." I couldn't say anything. I had completely forgotten what I was going to ask her. Oh yeah. "Ry, you wanna go out tonight?

"I do!" Fallon skidded out onto the balcony. Her hair was three different colours, blue, pink and purple. Her side fringe was bright pink, the same colour as Rylee's and the same colour Jeff had smeared on his chest. The bottom layer was blue and the top was purple. "I'll go get ready." She ran back out and into her walk in wardrobe.

**END OF JOHN POV **

"Yeah, me too." Rylee smiled, she looked at Jeff. "Jeffy, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. Well, best go get ready then." He stood up, then leaned down and kissed Ry's forehead.

**RYLEE POV**

Jeff leaned down and kissed my forehead. He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. I swear John growled. John stuck out his hand; I took it and pulled myself up. "John." I whispered in his ear to get his attention, since it was focused on Jeff's back. He was probably plotting Jeff's death.

"What? Oh, yeah." John looked at me. I didn't know exactly what to say, but I had an idea of how it was going to go. I never had to tell anyone about Benji. Jeff, Amy, Matt, Hunter and Stephanie were all told by Laura. She was my rock, she helped me through everything.

"We need to talk." I said as I walked out of Fallon's room and into my own. He followed me like a lost puppy. I sat down on my bed, he sat next to me. It was colder in the house than it was outside so I grabbed an oversized football shirt from my drawer; I pulled it on and looked at John to find him looking right back at me.

"Fallon told me about Benji." He said bluntly. Better to get straight to the point right?

"I know, she said. Look, John, there's a lot you need to know about me and Benji."

"I'm listening." Harsh or what? Maybe, he's just pissed off about how close me and Jeff are.

"Well, I met Benji in university; he was in my English class. Laura started dating his best friend Ethan, well; me and Benji always got stuck together when we all went out. He was cute, kind and he seemed to understand me, like Jeff does. But when Jeff came over to see me and Laura he would go ape, he'd want me back in our dorm room by such a time, and if I wasn't he would come and find me and literally drag me back. One night he and Ethan had been out drinking and they came back to the dorm room, Laura was sleeping, so Ethan went and got in bed with her and, I was on the phone to Amy and he assumed it was Jeff, he ripped the phone of the wall and got really annoyed." John wiped a tear from my cheek.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I sat on the sofa in front of the TV with Laura; we were watching Raw reruns with a bottle of wine. "Well, I'm of to bed." Laura yawned getting up. "Night girl." _

"_Night Shortie." I replied as the phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello, Rylee speaking." _

"_Hey girl. How ya doing?" A certain red head's voice hollered down the line. _

"_Amy! Hi, I'm good. How are you?" _

"_I'm great, miss ya though. But me gots a surprise for ya. Me and Jeff are coming to see ya in a couple weeks." She sounded so happy, until her voice dropped slightly. "Oh yeah, and Matt and I broke up."_

"_Oh no, but you two were great together." I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tight, it was a reflex I had on hearing bad news._

"_It was Adam; he told Matt that I had been begging for it, I had gone to Adam's once to get away from Kane. Once. We didn't even do anything." Amy sobbed._

"_You hafta tell Matt." I whispered._

"_I tried, really, I did." Amy sniffed, "Look I gotta go, I think Jeff's burnt down my kitchen. Oh wait, he wants to say hi." I heard footsteps on her end. "Love ya girl."_

"_Love ya too Aimes." _

"_Hey Buttercup. I miss you." Jeff said, getting straight to the point. "Come back home. Fallon misses you. Steph misses you, Aimes misses you. We all miss you."_

"_I miss you too baby face." I laughed at the nicknames we had. "You know I can't. Not yet. I will come back Jeff, I promise you, I will." _

"_I love you." Jeff whispered._

"_Jeff." I sighed. "You know I love you too. Look I gotta go, Benji's home. Bye." I hung up the phone before Jeff could say another word. I got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, taking the dirty wine glasses and empty bottle with me. _

"_Hey Rylee." Ethan slurred. "Laura?"_

"_She's in bed Ethan." I said watching him walk into her room. "Hey baby." Benji walked into the kitchen. I went to kiss him but he moved away. He stunk of smoke, lipstick visible on his neck, and it sure as hell wasn't mine. Another late night, another strip club, another whore left in the gutter. _

"_Who was on the phone?" He demanded, great, he was drunk and annoyed. Just great._

"_Amy called, she broke up with Matt –" I tried to explain but he stormed off into the living room, he picked up the phone and pressed redial. He pressed loudspeaker. It rang twice before someone answered._

"_Hello? Baby? Hello? Ry, are you there?" Jeff's voice rang around the room. I hated it that Amy had caller ID._

"_You slut." Benji whispered. At that moment, he hated me. _

"_Benji, I didn't do anything. Jeff was at Amy's house." He backed me up against the wall by the phone._

"_Rylee?" Jeff sounded panicked now. "Rylee, I can hear you, I know you are there." Benji closed his fist and pulled back._

"_Please Benji, please, don't do it." I cried it tore me up inside that Jeff would hear this._

"_Don't do what?" Jeff demanded down the phone. "Don't touch her!" Jeff threatened, now fully aware of what was happening to Rylee. He motioned Amy to come to the phone, both of them listening. _

"_What you gunna do Rainbow boy?" Benji sneered, fist still raised. "You're a nine hour flight away. By then, she'll be dead." _

"_Benji, please, I'll do anything, please." I sobbed._

"_Shut up!" He yelled, slapping me so hard I fell to the floor. "Get up!" I did as I was told. He punched me square in the face, knocking me down again. Amy screamed. Benji must have gotten bored of them being able to hear me being knocked around, because he ripped the phone of the wall. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to our room. "Slut, I wasn't enough for you. All the things I do for you. And you want HIM!" He yelled, referring to Jeff. I had told him, a few months into our relationship about Jeff, how we had, had a long distant relationship for two years while I was in high school, he was always jealous of Jeff and how he could make me so happy. He threw me against the wall, I screamed as my ribs cracked. "Stupid bitch." He muttered. Dragging me back to my feet. "Slag." He mumbled as he pushed me onto the bed, I could hardly stand, I held my ribs, breathing through the pain, even though every breath I took, caused more pain. My ankle throbbed from when I fell, I could feel my heartbeat in my face from where he had hit me. I was sure, with my best friend in the other room, I was going to die. I couldn't take the pain anymore, my world went black and I past out from the pain._

_**END OF FLAHBACK**_

"When I woke up, he was raping me." I whispered. Tears rolled freely down my cheeks. "The next morning, he acted as if everything was fine. I went to the hospital, got my ribs and ankle checked, he had cracked four of my ribs and my ankle was sprained. Amy, Jeff, Stephanie, Hunter and Matt flew over that day and took me and Laura home, we saw Fallon, but no one ever told her what really happened. Benji rang constantly, he even flew over and for four weeks he camped outside the house. Fallon was only fourteen; she didn't know what was going on. He eventually left, but as soon as he got back, the calls started again. He even got Ethan to ring Laura to try and break her. We went back to England after awhile hoping that he had forgotten. But he found out as soon as we landed. By the time we got to our dorm room, he was waiting." I tried not to cry, but I failed miserably. John pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight.

"You know I would never do that to you, right." He whispered. "Rylee," He looked me in the eye, and smiled. "I love you." Is it just me or did he say that?

**END OF RYLEE POV**

"I love you too."

**JEFF POV**

Did she just say that? I stood by her open bedroom door. I cleared my throat. She turned to me, with tearstained cheeks. Behind her eyes I could see her wondering why I looked upset.

"We're leaving soon." I informed them. I left straight away, I couldn't comfort her now, how ever much I wanted to, I just couldn't. He was the one that would comfort her now. I walked directly into Fallon's room, without knocking, I entered.

"Don't you ever knock?" Amy demanded, she looked at me. "Oh god. What happened?"

"She told him, she loves him." I confessed, sitting down on a beanbag.

"Oh no she didn't." Fallon whispered. "I have a good mind to go in there a bounce her head off of that wall." Fallon sat down next to Jeff. "Its gunna be okay."

"Faz is right, here's the plan." Amy leaned closer to the two.

Amy helped to finish Rylee's hair. Jeff sat, ready to leave, in a pair of black combats and a white shirt, unbuttoned at the top and untucked at the bottom. Amy dried Rylee's now black and pink hair. She had a side fringe like Fallon, and like Fallon, it was completely Cotton Candy Pink. Amy curled her hair, before Rylee got dressed. She wore a pair of cropped white combats, a black tank top that read, "You Can't Touch This," in pink letters and a pair of black stiletto heels.

"Whatcha think?" Rylee spun around in front of Jeff.

"Beautiful as always." He faked a smile, knowing that when they returned to the house, it wouldn't be him that took her to bed. It would be John. It wouldn't be him that watched her sleep; it wouldn't be him that woke up next to her. It would all be John.

"Thanks Jeffy." She kissed my cheek, leaving behind a little strawberry lip gloss and a faint smell of her peach shower gel. Would it always be like this? Him watching her leave, sure, she was only going into another room. But he couldn't follow her. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. Not John.

* * *

Dave Bautista, Rey Mysterio, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Randy Orton and John Cena, all walked into the hottest club in town. Every girl stopped to watch them, then their boyfriends stopped to watch, Melina, Trish, Ashley, Jillian, Victoria, Laura, Lillian, Amy, Fallon and Rylee walk in and take the arms of the guys. Most of the girls dragging them out onto the dance floor. Rylee took refuge at a booth with Jeff. Jeff followed Rylee's line of sight to find her watching John dancing incredibly close to a random blonde.

"Rylee, I need to tell you something before I get so drunk, that you won't believe me." Jeff whispered in her ear, taking her hand in his own. "I still love you."

"What?" She couldn't believe it; he still loved her after everything they had been through. She thought she was damaged goods to him. Laura had tried to tell her about the looks Jeff cast her way. Steph tried to tell her, how lonely he looked on the road, how he panicked when he couldn't get in touch with her. They were right. He still loved her.

"I still love you Rylee, but I know you love him." Jeff said looking in the direction of John and his bimbo; she was too close for comfort now. Rylee mumbled something; the music was too loud for Jeff to hear. "What?"

"I love you too, more than I could ever love John. Jeff," She forced him to look at her. "I always will love you." She pecked his lips before getting up and heading to the bar. "Hey, can I have a red bull and coke and a beer please." She looked up; a familiar face looked her in the eye, her body freezing, her hands shaking, she scolded herself to regain control. "Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me."

"Rylee." He smirked.

"Ethan. What do you want? Why are you here?" Rylee asked, getting straight to the point.

"Laura, and of course, to help make your life a living hell." He smiled. "Isn't that Laura, over there? With, isn't that Benji?" He laughed, Rylee spun around, to watch Laura struggle against Benji. He looked up at Rylee and winked, as he pulled Laura out of the club. Rylee ran for Jeff.

"He's got Laura." She yelled over the music. Amy ran up behind her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, scared by the panicked look on Rylee's face.

"Benji! He's go Laura." She yelled.

"Let's go then!" Jeff jumped up and ran out of the door behind Rylee. Amy ran to get Fallon.

"Fallon. It's Benji, he's back, and he's taken Laura." Amy yelled. A nearby John leaned in, with Trish, Randy and Matt.

"What?" John asked at the name of Benji.

"Benji's taken Laura." Fallon said calmly.

"Who?" Randy, bless him, still had no idea. "Where's Laura?"

"Come on then. Where's Rylee?" John demanded.

"Out front with Jeff." Amy explained as they walked out of the club, Trish leaving them to tell the others. At the exit of the parking lot, Rylee's MClaren F1 sped out, after Benji's rental, with Laura inside. Jeff pulled up in his 2002 Corvette. Fallon threw her car keys at Amy.

"Faz, get in." Fallon did as she was told, climbing into the passenger seat. "Amy, we've got walkie talkies, keep in touch. Now go!" Jeff yelled, speeding away after Rylee.

**A/N: OMGosh guess what, once again, I have given in to my loserish tendencies and have used Word Count. **

**4400 words bitches. **

**Any who, I still have no internet connection, its 28th June, and I don't know when I'll next be getting one. But fingers crossed it's soon. Review or die. I mean that in all kindness. But, having Laura read reviews out over the phone is always fun fun fun! So get to it. I bothered to write this piece of crap and now take 2 seconds of your already wasted time, to show me some god damn love. Thankin ya! Well, Outies for now, love Abbey.**


	18. Over The Edge

**A/N: Yeah, knock ya selves out.**

**Chapter 18 **

"I hate you." Laura said in a sickly sweet voice. She smiled brightly.

"Well I'm not all that too fond of you either bitch." Benji scowled, he looked back at the brunette in the back of his rental. Her top ripped from where he had dragged her. The rope around her small frame, rubbed against her skin and left red marks. Why he hadn't taped her mouth up, he didn't know.

"So why ya waited till now to kidnap me?" Laura asked as if she was asking a stranger for the time. "Thing is, ya picked a bad time. My boyfriend, you might know of him, _Randy Orton_." She said Randy's name slowly for impact. "He'll be mad when he finds out I'm gone." He pouted like a three year old, proud of herself for not crying.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever bitch. He'll thank me for getting rid of you." Benji's cruel laughter filled the car.

"Dude, I know I'm funny and all. But you're just taking the mick." Laura smiled.

He stopped laughing, and decided that now would be a good time to ignore her.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Put some music on." Laura demanded. "If I gotta be stuck with you I want something to drown you out." She looked out the window as Benji flipped through radio stations. They stopped at a red light, looking out of the back window, Laura could see Rylee's MClaren F1 rounding the corner.

**In the MClaren F1 **

Rylee turned the music on loud. Nickelback's Animals screamed out of the speakers. A set of red lights slowed her down. Jeff pulled up next to her, Fallon sat in his car. With my window all ready down, he yelled through.

"Rylee, you gotta keep in touch." A green light hit and Rylee was away. The only way she was going to get Laura back was to calm down and let the others help her. She spied the walkie talkie sitting on the passenger seat; she picked it up and pressed the button.

_**Rylee:** Jeff I need you to do me a favour, I know I should do this myself but she needs to know now. Tell Fallon about Benji. Everything. She needs to know. _

_**Jeff:** Everything? Even August 14th?_

_**Rylee:** Even August 14th_

_**Jeff: **Okay, I'll do my best._

_**Rylee:** Thanks Jeff, I love you. _

_**Jeff:** Love you too. _

_**John: **Er, Rylee, what's going on? What's August 14th?_

Rylee looked at the walkie talkie. No. She would tell him at a later date.

_**Rylee:** Jeff, I can see Benji. Just follow me. _

_**Jeff**: Right behind ya Ry. _

_**Amy: **Right guys, I've got Matt with me and Randy. You want be to brief young Randall here on what's happening to his girlfriend?_

_**Rylee:** Yeah please._

Rylee placed the walkie talkie back on the passenger seat. She would get her best friend back and she would beat Benji within and inch of his life, while doing so.

**In the Corvette.**

"What's August 14th?" Fallon asked.

"I proposed to Rylee that day." Jeff sighed, Fallon gasped.

"Did she except?" She asked, turning in her seat to face him.

"Yeah." Jeff whispered turning the music up a little bit louder. Fallon turned the radio off completely.

"Did you two –"

**In the Mercedes SL**

"Long version or short one?" Amy asked swerving through traffic, it didn't help that Matt was practically sitting on her lap.

"Short." Randy said still confused on what was happening to his girlfriend.

"Well, Benji is a psycho murderer, whose best friend -"

"Ethan." Matt informed them.

"Yes, I know his name." Amy snapped.

"No, Ethan, in that car. Over there." Matt pointed.

"Asswipe." Amy muttered. "He'll be following Benji." Amy added, losing her train of thought.

"So why has a psycho murderer kidnapped my Laura? And why aren't we calling the police?"

"Oh sorry, anyway. Ethan dated Laura a few years back, when they were just starting out in university. Benji dated Rylee. Benji is insane basically. He knows that the best way to get to Ry, I mean really piss her off, is through her friends. I wouldn't be surprised if Jeff or Fallon goes missing next. When we get Laura back, we'll have to keep travelling." Amy explained, her last sentence directed at Matt, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Is he worse than Mickie James?" Randy asked; trying to let all the information, as well as the questions running through his mind, sink in.

"Put Mickie in a room full of Trish Stratus clones, Trish's clothes, everything Trish. And then put her in Trish's house. Then you have the equivalent of Benji." Matt scoffed.

**In the Hummer**

**John POV**

Trish sat with Ashley and Victoria in the backseat. Ashley in the middle as the other two divas filled her in on the whole Benji situation, on Rylee's command. She was refusing to speak to me now, Rylee that is. Every time I asked something, I was given the same answer. As if she was on autopilot.

_**Me: Rylee, why has he taken Laura? Why didn't he take you? That's who he wants, right?**_

_**Rylee: I'll tell you later.**_

_**Me: Are you okay?**_

_**Rylee: Just freaking peachy. **_

I heard her mutter.

_**Rylee: I'll tell you later.**_

**_Me: Ry, what happened on August 14th? _**

_**Rylee: I'll tell you later.**_

_**Me: No one's listening. Guys? Any one listening?**_

_**Amy: Nope.**_

_**Jeff: No. **_

_**Rylee: I, me and – **_

She sighed. What was so hard she couldn't tell me? She told me about Benji. I thought that would be the worst thing for her to tell me.

_**Rylee: I'll tell you later.**_

I stopped trying. I highly doubted that she would keep her word and tell me later. I highly doubted she would talk to me again. I know she saw me with that blonde. I know how Jeff feels about her. I know she thinks I'm going to cheat on her. I know she still has feelings for Jeff. She should be with him, he makes her happy. But I wouldn't be able to stand losing her. Damn, it's been a day, and I'm losing her already. Nice one John.

"August 14th." I heard Trish mutter, she dropped her voice even lower. I could only catch a few words at a time. "To Jeff." She smiled. "In his backyard." Ashley looked confused. "Beautiful dress." All three smiled to themselves.

**End of John POV**

**In the MClaren F1**

**Rylee POV**

I sat back, a red light above me. Something clicked in my mind.

_**FLASHBACK (I really hate these things)**_

_**Me and Laura snuck out into the living room. Ethan and Benji's wallets sat on the coffee table. **_

"_**Shane sent me this." Laura whispered, producing a little white packet. She opened it and snuck something to the inside of Benji's wallet. And then something in Ethan's.**_

"_**What are they?" I asked.**_

"_**Little microphones." Laura smirked. "Like a wire, so if they are cheating. We'll find out. Ta-da!" Laura threw her arms up into Randy Orton's pose, she giggled quietly before returning to her room. And me to mine, where Benji slept, unaware of what me and Laura had done. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I opened the glove box. And stuck an earphone into my ear, the lights turned green as I pressed on. I revved up and speeded off down the road Benji had taken.

"So butt munch, how ya been doing?" Laura's voice sounded in my ear. It still worked. Hopefully, she would remember the wire. Hopefully, if Benji got away. She could tell me where they were.

**With Laura and Benji…**

"So butt munch, how ya been doing?" Laura asked, still in the backseat. She watched Rylee's car grow farther away. Benji sped up.

"Bloody fantastic. My girlfriend left me for a 'wrestler'" He used air quotes; Laura kicked the back of his chair, signalling that she wasn't happy. "Any way. Rylee took my daughter away from me." He hit a nerve there. Fallon was never his, and never would be.

"Fallon was never yours." Laura stated. "YOU weren't there every time she cried; YOU never taught her jack shit! Me, Rylee and JEFF taught her everything she needed to know." Benji shuddered at Jeff's name. Every time Laura aimed her words at him or said Jeff he sped up. "YOU never paid for anything. Vince did, Hunter did, JEFF DID! Your name is NOT on the adoption papers, JEFF'S IS!" Laura screamed.

**In the MClaren F1**

**Rylee POV**

I turned the corner Benji had just raced around.

"JEFF'S IS!" Laura screamed into my ear. The line went fuzzy, then beeped. Then nothing. I gasped as I drove up to the road side. I climbed out of the car, and looked down into the ditch. The only thing I could hear was the wheel on Benji's upside down rental car, squeaking as it turned.

"Laura?" I whispered, as I slid down into the ditch. Jeff and Fallon pulled up beside my car, Fallon screamed on the sight of the car. Jeff pulled her close and buried her face in his chest, not caring about his tearstained shirt. I dragged the back door open, and Laura's head slumped out. "Oh god."

"Laura?" A panic stricken Randy slid down into the ditch. Blood ticked down her forehead and into her hair. I turned to see John holding Trish and Victoria in his arms, attempting to comfort them. Matt gently rocked Amy, as she rang for an ambulance. Skid marks on the road from where Benji had lost control.

I was frozen. I couldn't move, but everyone else could. No one was doing anything to help Laura. I had to move. I reached forward and hooked my wrists under her arms and dragged her out onto the mud. I sat down beside her, pulling her into my lap, stroking her hair, and silently rocking her backwards and forwards, just waiting for the far off sound of sirens to come closer.

I looked up, and felt as if I wasn't in my own body; I felt like a bystander, just here to see what was happening. I watched Randy pull on Benji's arm. He dragged him completely out of the car and held him up. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled taking him back down to the floor. Randy began beating Benji up, continuing to scream at him. "If she's hurt I'll kill you!" He yelled.

With Laura cradled in my arms I felt hopeless, Jeff and John slid down into the ditch, I immediately took comfort in Jeff's arms. John stood back. It wasn't that I didn't love John, I do. Jeff is special. He's Fallon's adoptive Dad. He's my soul mate. Isnt he?

**A/N: Well I just got bored really. It's not all that too long. Sorry folks. But on tha good side of things, I got muh internet back! Reviews would be nice though. Love forever to muh faithfuls! Abbey**


	19. Please dont leave me

**A/N: Bree makes me update, Bree needs cookies. BREE NEEDS COOKIES! Thank you. **

**Chapter 19**

**Randy POV**

I watched through the glass window, Rylee sat with an unconscious Laura. She had been in a coma for two days now, and not once had Rylee left her side. Doctors had urged her to go home, but she refused to budge, she wanted to be there for Laura 100. Laura's long chestnut brown hair had been tied back by one of the nurses, her makeup smudged off her face. Her skin was paler than the white room. Rylee wouldn't eat anything, and survived only on coffee to keep her going. She sat talking to Laura, hoping, praying for an answer. John placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's gunna be fine." He whispered. What did he know? She hadn't woken up yet, who's to say she ever will? I never got a chance to tell her I loved her. She would never know. "She's a lil fighter." He walked away, leaving me, staring through the glass, to the limp and lifeless body that lay in the bed.

**END OF Randy POV**

Rylee held her best friend's hand in her own. Tears were freely running down her make up stained cheeks. "I love you. You know that, right Shorty?" She tried to hold back another flood of tears, but failed. "I don't know what I would do without you. You keep me sane; you're the one that holds my life together. You know me better than I know myself. You have to wake up. Please. I, I need you." Rylee dropped her head down onto the bed by her best friend's body, sobbing violently, her whole body shaking. "Don't leave me." A hand smoothed her hair down.

"I aint going anywhere, skank." Laura coughed. Rylee jumped up, hugging her best friend gently.

"I love you." Rylee cried.

"Ditto girl, ditto." Laura smiled. "Now go home, you smell." Laura pinched her nose, trying not to laugh.

"Charming." Rylee stood up. "I'll be back though, as soon as possible."

"You better be!" Laura warned. "Now where is my sexy piece of ass?" Rylee opened the door. "RANDALL!" He ran through the door, kissing Laura passionately. **(Someone's doing a lil victory dance right now)**

"Ewwww! Get a room!" Rylee laughed, leaving the room. She ran straight into John. She looked up into his big blue eyes and felt dizzy. "John ama-" She passed out in his arms.

"Lets get you home missy." He smiled, picking her up. She instantly rested her head against his neck.

**

* * *

**

The smell of breakfast woke Rylee; she was home, in her own bed, in clean pyjamas. She reached out to where John should have been; nothing. John walked into the bedroom with an IHOP bag. Rylee quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. John kissed her forehead gently. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes.

"Morning Baby." He hugged her, kissing her softly. A pink and black curl entwining with a lock of his brown hair as he kissed her.

"What time is it?" Rylee asked when he pulled back. He glanced at his watch.

"10am." Rylee jumped out of her bed.

"I told Laura I would go back and see her! And that was yesterday! How could I possibly sleep that long?" She yelled, scolding herself.

"Ry, baby." John grabbed her shoulders. "A) Laura is fine; I rang her and told her. B) You passed out, even Jeff couldn't wake you. C) Randy is with her. D) You didn't sleep for three days, you were exhausted. I'm surprised you didn't pass out earlier." Rylee crumbled into his arms, crying softly. She was a wreck.

"I thought he had killed her." She sobbed.

"I know baby. I know." John kissed her head, playing with her hair.

"Where's Fallon?" A sudden panic filled her body; she had not seen the young punk since the scene of the accident.

"She's with your parents, okay. Shane and Steph picked her up after the accident, and then they took her out to Connecticut." John explained, he noticed the still panicked expression on his girlfriend's face. "I rang her like half an hour ago. She's fine baby, she's coming home with Steph, later on tonight."

"Okay." Rylee mumbled.

"Now you go have something to eat and then get in the shower." John said once he was sure she had completely calmed down.

**

* * *

**

Forty five minutes later Rylee was sat, sulking in the passenger seat of her MClaren F1, John was driving. They arrived at the hospital; John laced his fingers with hers as they walked through the corridors. Rylee looked through the windows. Something, or someone, made her stop and look harder. John tugged on her hand as he kept walking. They reached Laura's room to find Randy flat out on the bed next to Laura, holding her close. Laura hissed at them the second the door opened.

"Help me!" She hissed, a crazed look on her, now coloured face. "He's breathing on my face!" She squirmed. Rylee laughed as John tried to move his best friend. "The nurses just kept laughing at me then leaving me. I thought they were supposed to make you feel comfortable in this place." John lost his grip on Randy, who fell to the floor with a loud thump. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"He's never sleeping with me again." Laura sat up, flinching with pain. The doctor had told Rylee and the others that Laura had suffered from two broken ribs and a sprained wrist, a concussion and burn marks and bruises from the ropes that Benji had tied her down with.

"I'm going to get some coffee, John are you coming?" Rylee asked sweetly. John obeyed and followed her out the door without a word.

"WHIPPED!" Randy yelled only to be flipped off.

Rylee left John talking to some other superstars, all in the cafeteria, all wondering how Laura was. She retraced her steps from entering the building and found herself at the private room that had caught her attention earlier. Looking around her, for the guards that she had seen before. They weren't around, and she didn't expect them back any time soon. She opened the door, slid in and closed it behind her quickly.

"I thought you would come and see me." His voice rough and gravely.

"Yeah well you thought right." She answered harshly.

"I saw you with that oversized, over hyped ape before." He stated.

"I know."

"So what did you really come here for, because I know you aint here to give me grapes and flowers?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm here to ask you why?" Rylee kept calm, even though the thought of his eyes on her was tearing her up inside.

"Why what?" He sneered.

"Why did you crash the car?" She hissed.

"I didn't do this on purpose. Do you really think I would break my legs and ribs just for you?" He glared at her. "Stupid whore."

"As a matter of fact, I do. You're obsessed with me Benji, you can't stand that I can survive without you." She walked over to his bed, getting closer and closer to his face. "You can't take the fact that I'm over you, that I moved on, and that I found someone who I respect, and who respects me enough not to lay a finger on me." She hissed, less than centimetres from his face.

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"So what was this all for, Benji? Huh? Shits and giggles?" Her normally blue-green eyes flickered red with anger and hatred.

"You could say so." He snickered.

"Bullshit. And you know it. You did it so that I wouldn't have any one left. But you're wrong, Laura's a fighter, I have Jeff and our daughter Fallon. You remember Fallon right. The first time she met you?" Rylee smiled, running a finger down the scar on his neck.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_Benji lay on the sofa; Rylee had disappeared into the bathroom and was refusing to come out. So, he had only hit her once. She deserved it; she had spilt Dr Pepper on his favourite shirt. Stupid bitch. Someone knocked on the front door as if they were in a rush. Benji opened the door to receive a fist in the face._**

"_**Bastard!" The young girl screamed, kicking him in the ribs. **_

"_**Jeff, go get Rylee and Laura!" Amy yelled, directing him to their rooms. "Fallon! Breathe!" Amy pulled her off for a second before laying into Benji herself. **_

"_**What's it like hitting a girl Benji?" Amy yelled. "Does it make you feel big?" She screamed blood all over her fists from Benji's face. Amy got off him to help Rylee. Fallon retaking her place. Rylee watched her thirteen year old daughter pull a blade from her back pocket and slice his throat, a vertical cut from his ear to his collar bone.**_

"_**Son of a Bitch!" She screamed, kicking him again. She placed a black booted foot on his face, smashing it down on the floor. She bent down to whisper to him. "This isn't over yet bitch." She scowled, kicking his head before leaving. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"She caught me off guard." Benji looked away.

"She was thirteen." Rylee smiled. "She had you all over." She laughed. "Look at you. You're pathetic. I dare you. Hit me." She smirked. He raised his arm to hit her, but it fell instantly, blood pouring from his side. "Ooppies." She smiled cruelly, pulling the blade out of his flesh. She leaned in to him, real close. "Never mess with Laura. Never touch my daughter."

**

* * *

**

"Laura?" She looked up at Randy.

"Yuppers?"

"I, erm, I know we haven't been together for that long. But the thing is, I've never felt like this with any one else. I mean, I'm always thinking about you. I can't be away from you without wondering where you are, who you're with. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, and, will you marry me?"

"Bugger." Laura breathed. "Am I on punk'd?" She asked, deadly serious.

"No, baby, you aren't on punk'd. But I am serious." Randy looked worried on the fact that she didn't find him serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Well could you do it again, and this time do it properly." Laura rolled her eyes. So Randy, got down on one knee, held out a small velvet box.

"Laura Jayne Ward," he paused. "Will you marry me?"

"Maybe."

"What!"

"Yes, I'll marry you." She laughed, kissing him softly.

"Oh my god!" Rylee stood in the doorway, hand clamped over her mouth, John standing behind her.

**A/N: Heeheeeheee theres too much drama in this chapter for ya'll. Review me bitches!**

**Abbey x**


	20. We were

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't been updating a lot lately but that's because I've been working. I've done lyk 32 hours in 3 days. Im tired, so this will be real short.**

**Chapter 20 **

"Randall Keith Orton get the hell outta here!" Rylee yelled, John and Randy immediately left. Leaving Laura and Rylee to talk alone, once the men had left, her voice dropped and a smile appeared on her face. "You're engaged?"

"Yeah." Laura smiled.

"To Randy Orton."

"Yeah." Laura laughed at the look on her best friend's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed together, Rylee hugging Laura gently.

"Okay we're done." Laura laughed.

"So when? Where? What dress? What flowers?"

"Ry, you're going into overdrive honey. I've only said yes like two minutes ago. Breathe." Laura laughed. "But the dress. Can't you remember the ones we picked out when we were like sixteen?"

"Sorry. I'm just excited. Yeah the Victoria McMillan ones." Rylee smiled as John and Randy burst into the room, Fallon and Stephanie behind them.

"Benji's been stabbed." Fallon and Stephanie smiling softly, John starring straight at Rylee.

"Aww, didums." Laura rolled her eyes.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Laura lay in her hospital room. She couldn't sleep. She never could. She didn't like hospitals. The constant beeping. The reminder that as soon as the beeping stops, so does someone's life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Mel we need you. Fallon's only a baby." A young Laura choked. **_

"**_She's right." Rylee swallowed back her tears, looking into the crib beside the hospital bed, a small baby, not even three weeks old, giggled back at her. Vince and Linda stood by the door, watching their daughter and her best friend pour their hearts out over the woman they had always known. "Fallon needs you, and so do we."_**

"_**Girls, promise me something." Mel took each girl's hand in her own. "You will always be there for my baby. You are her closest thing to family. Do not let her father hurt her." Mel lay back in the bed, as the beeps from a near by monitor faded out into one. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A knock on the door awoke Laura from her thoughts; she quickly removed the tears from her face with the back of her sleeve. The last person she expected stuck her head around the door frame.

"Stephanie?" Laura asked in confusion, wondering if the medication she was on were doing something to her brain.

"Yeah it's me. Do you mind?" Stephanie asked, Laura shook her head, watching Steph sit down at on of the seats closest to her bed.

"What, no grapes?" Laura asked. These two hated each other, they had done for years, Laura had been in hospital before, hundreds of time, and this was the first time Stephanie had ever bothered to visit.

"Look, I know we've never really seen eye to eye."

You can say that again." Laura scoffed.

"But you're my little sister's best friend. You aren't going any where. And you seem to be worth all this trouble, to her. But this isn't about Rylee. This is about Benji," she paused, "and Ethan."

"What about him?" Laura asked quietly.

"Benji is still alive, but only just, if Ry- I mean, if the person who stabbed him, had aimed just a little higher, than they would have killed him. But she missed. Apparently Ethan has visited Benji, without being caught by the police. So, he's still running about. As soon as you get out of here. We head straight home."

"Home?" Laura asked, that was the worst plan ever, going back to her's and Rylee's. That would be the first place Benji and Ethan would look.

"Connecticut." Stephanie smiled as she got back up. This was way too much stress for a heavily pregnant woman. She was due in less than a week.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Stephanie smiled as she opened the door. "Try and get some sleep, we're leaving in two days."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did it didn't you." John yelled at her as they walked out to the car, Fallon waiting for them. "You went in there when I was taking to Shawn, didn't you. You went in there and stabbed him!"

"Would you keep your voice down, you're giving me a headache. So what if I did?" Rylee stayed calm, climbing in the driver's seat, John stood at her rolled down window. "He tried to kill me, he tried to kill Laura. I will not have him coming after Fallon as well. If that means I have to kill him." She paused. "Than I will." John looked in her eyes; she was a mix of emotions. She feared for the safety of her daughter, she feared the safety of her best friend and herself. She was confused. She didn't need him yelling at her, he would have done the same. But he didn't have what she had with Fallon.

"Mom, I wanna go home." Fallon whispered from beside her.

"Sure thing hunny." She smiled at her daughter, before turning back to John. "I'll see you later." Not waiting for an answer, Rylee sped off leaving John in the parking lot alone.

**John POV**

I walked up to a near by bench, and sat down. How had I getting involved with this woman? Yeah she was beautiful, amazing, funny, and smart. She was perfect, even her faults, I found every one of them just another perfect thing about her.

But why was she pushing me away? I wanna help her.

"She's not pushing you away." I turned around really fast, to find Jeff standing against the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"She's trying to defend her daughter. That's something you won't understand until you have kids of your own Cena." He scoffed.

"Oh and you have loads." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a daughter." He smiled at me, knowing that I knew nothing about him.

"Oh and how come no one sees you with her." I was tired, confused about Rylee and not thinking straight. It should have clicked immediately.

"You do Cena." He paused to look around the parking lot. "You see me with her everyday. Check her birth certificate. Right under Fallon Louise McMahon, it says, in black and white; Father, Jeffery Nero Hardy." He began to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Why is your name on her birth certificate? Rylee told me she got her when Fallon was nine."

"When Ry adopted her, she had it changed, on Fallon's mother's command. She told her to change the Father section," he paused, "To unknown."

"That doesn't explain why your name is there." I shouted.

"Yeah well, me and Ry were happy. We were **_together_**, why wouldn't I be there?" Jeff looked away from me.

"You were with Rylee?" I asked.

"For a while." He sighed. "We were engaged, we were …"

**A/N: Believe it or not, I didn't actually want to finish the chapter here, but muh bro wants on th comp. So yeah, reviews would be nice. Lots of them. Outs, Abbey x**


	21. Filling In The Past Few Months

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken me sooo long. I hope I haven't lost you guys.**_

**_Chapter 21 - Filling the Past Few Months_**

"_We were…" Jeff was cut off by his phone. "Hello… okay… I'll meet you there." He snapped his phone shut and left John alone on the bench outside the hospital. _

_**Rylee's POV**_

_That was three months ago. When we arrived home that night at Stephanie's she went into labour. Strangely enough it was Laura that held her hand and kept her breathing steady throughout the whole procedure. Where were me and Paul? Well we hadn't been running together in a while. So, with the clipboard that the doctors had Stephanie's notes attached to, I chased him up and down seven floors, through the canteen twice and around the delivery room at least four times, for putting my sister through so much pain. _

_Shane, Mom and Dad had arrived panic stricken on mine and Paul's last run through reception. Shane caught hold of my wrist and yanked me back, while Dad caught Paul. Dad and Shane dragged us back to the delivery room just in time to see the birth of Aurora Rose McMahon. Mom cried. I cried. Steph cried. Laura cried, and so did Paul. Stephanie held her daughter close and smiled nervously. Was she really ready to be a mother?_

_Little less than a month later it became apparent that Stephanie couldn't cope. She was becoming more and more depressed as each day passed, and for that she resented poor little Aurora. We tired everything to help her. Paul took time off work, Mom moved in with Stephanie to help when Paul wasn't around, Fallon and Laura babysat in the hope that a few nights out would do Stephanie and Paul good. But, Steph's mothering problems aren't the only thing clouding my mind. Two months after Aurora's birth, Laura came to me. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hey girl." I walked into the kitchen of Stephanie and Paul's mansion, Laura stood with holding a sleeping Aurora, looking out of the window onto the pool. She turned and smiled at me. Her eyes lacked sleep and her face was drained of its usual colour. **_

"_**Hi." She whispered. **_

"_**You ok? You should really get some sleep." I said, worrying about why she had called me over anyway. Steph and Paul had gone shopping, and Mom was away on business, Fallon had enrolled in acting classes at the high school down the road from where we now lived. **_

"_**I'm fine. But the book does say that I should sleep when she does." Laura smiled looking down at Aurora in her arms. She walked over to her moses basket and laid her down gently. I eyed her suspiciously as I sat down at the table. **_

"_**Whats really wrong?" I asked, knowing that she couldn't lie to me. **_

"_**Me and Randy have been trying for a baby." She annonced. I hugged her immediately, not wanting to scream in case I woke the baby. She let me calm down. "We wanted to have a child of our own before the wedding. We think we're ready." She smiled. She looked down at the coffee mug infront of her that had obviously been there for a while. **_

"_**But?" **_

"_**How'd you know there was a but?" She asked getting defensive.**_

"_**I've known you since before either of us could talk, there is always a but with you."**_

"_**We can't."**_

"_**What do you mean you can't. Like you can't have kids?" I asked, trying to take it what I was hearing, she was my best friend. She was going to get married and have kids, it was just something she was supposed to do. Any kid would be lucky to have her as their mother.**_

"_**Yeah. We went to the doctors a few weeks ago and apparently I cant get pregnant." Laura sniffed back the tears that slowly ran down her face. I hugged her tightly. "It just makes me feel worse knowing that Stephanie doesn't want Aurora. When me and Randy would kill for her."**_

"**_This might sound a bit weird but have you thought about adopting Aurora?" I asked unsure of her answer._**

"_**Every single minute of every day since she was born." Laura kept staring out of the window, would Stephanie agree? Maybe. What about Paul, would he agree? Probally not. **_

"_**You and Randy need to talk to Stephanie and Paul, if you're serious about this." **_

"_**I know." She took a deep breath. Then looked me in the eye, "How's John?" it was my turn to stare at the floor. Truth was I didnt know. I hadnt seen him in ages. Weeks. Not since we argued about me and Jeff. **_

"_**I don't know." I replied flatly. "He expected me to have no past. He didnt want me, he wanted a blow up doll." He never did like the fact that me and Jeff were close, and when he found out that we had been married. Well that just topped it all off for him. **_

"_**You know that's not true. He loved you, he still loves you Ry." Laura said knowing that I knew she was right. "He was just jealous of how much Jeff understands you. Its hard for him to see his girlfriend with another man."**_

"_**Ex-girlfriend." I corrected her. **_

"_**You haven't broken up yet." She scolded me, "Your exact words were, "I think we should have a break, go do your movie then come back and we'll try again." So there. I win." Laura stuck out her tongue. I loved how she could still make me laugh when we should be serious. **_

"_**If you say so." **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_Not long after that conversation Stephanie anonnoced that Aurora would be apdoted by Laura and Randy. The papers were signed and soon enough Aurora will be able to move into her new home. What happened to me and John?_

_He found out that me and Jeff had been married, he could take that we were friends but knowing that we had been together was a little too much from him. He no longer trusted Jeff around me alone, so he never let me out of his sight. He grew paranoid when I demanded the freedom he wouldn't give me. He asked why I wanted to be alone with Jeff, what was I doing with Jeff that I couldn't do with him watching. I couldn't live like that._

_So I told him that we needed a break, it just so happened that he could spend this break filming his movie, "The Marine", Dad gave me time off to get settled into my new home with Fallon and Jeff. Jeff took the basement as his bedroom, since he split with Beth he didnt like going back to his old place, "too many memories" he'd say. Whereas I took the attic room, with balconies over looking the gardens, a spiral staircase from my balcony took me down to Fallon's balcony, where she would sit with her new friends. _

_I was wary of them girls. They'd hang around the house, full of teenage lust every time Jeff or Randy walked into the room. Fallon was never like that. These men were more like her brothers than anything else. Jeff being her only father figure. _

_So I have this huge new house, a whole new state to explore, I'm closer to my family than I've ever been before. So why am I so unhappy?_

_**A/N: Okay ama end that chappie there coz im reli tired. Review it please, I've been toying with this idea for a while so it would be good to know what you guys think. Thanks, Abbey xxx**_


	22. All In The Dragon

**Chapter 22. **

Rylee sat on the porch swing outside her house. She had been sat there nursing a mug of cold coffee, since Fallon had left for her acting classes early that morning. She still wore what she had put on hours beforehand, a yellow bikini under a white tank top and a pair of black surf shorts. She sat sideways with her legs pulled up to her chest. She was way too deep in thought to notice anything that day, not even the black Hummer that pulled up a few houses down across the street, nor did she notice the man that stepped out of it.

**Rylee POV.**

John is due back any day now. I brushed my hair out of my eyes but my new haircut meant that it instantly fell back into my eyes. It was part of me moving on, my long hair was no more, I had it cut short and spiked up at the back with longer layers at the front. Jeff had used virgin snow Manic Panic to dye all of my hair and then used pinks, purples and blues in my longer layers. I loved it, so did Fallon, Jeff and Laura. But John, John would be a different matter, he would hate it. He hated everything that was out of the ordinary about me. Half the time I thought he would rather have a blow up doll than a girlfriend, especially not the tattooed, pierced and dyed girlfriend that he had.

John had slowly gotten used to my original lip ring and pierced tongue but now I had snakebites and my nose pierced, when he finally does come back from his movie, he'll see them. Not that he cares anymore. In the three months that he's been gone things have changed slightly, for one Jeff has been happier, both of us have. Even going to the supermarket we were happy, old ladies would smile and comment on how we looked such a happy little family, me, Jeff and Fallon. That's what we were, a family.

During the warmer weekends we had taken to painting in the backyard, we painted everything; all the fences were painted with pictures of us. At one point Jeff even painted the whole back of the house with three different pictures that merged into one; he painted himself doing a swanton bomb, me skateboarding and Fallon painting. It was perfect. I took a sip from my coffee mug, and then spat in straight back into the cup realizing how cold the liquid actually was. I went to stand up to go make a fresh cup, blue eyes caught mine and I did everything in my power not to pass out.

"John." I whispered.

**End of Rylee POV.**

"Hey." He smiled. He looked about as nervous as Rylee felt.

"Hey." Rylee repeated him. Not knowing what else to say. Her stomach had flipped and her heart was beating like she had just run a marathon.

"This could go on for a while." He laughed, reaching out and taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet. He then followed her into the house and round into the kitchen. "Your hair is really nice by the way." He smiled. Rylee tried to hide her grin but it forced its way out onto her face, he had made the effort to comment on her hair. He didn't have to, but he had and for some reason it made her feel special again.

"Thanks. You want some coffee?" She asked pouring the cold liquid from her mug down the sink. John nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "Where are your bags?" Rylee asked, suddenly aware that he should have luggage if he was only just coming home from the movie set.

"They're in the car. I just thought I'd come round and see you before I went to the hotel." John said, not once looking her in the eye.

"Oh." Rylee busied herself with the coffee machine, not knowing what else to say. Should she ask him? She decided yes. She sat down at the table opposite John and handed him his coffee.

"So how you been?" He asked.

"Fine. I, err, got some new things done." She smiled, flicking her tongue over her snakebites just like she had done with the single piercing when he had first met her. It was her habit that he loved the most.

"Yeah, I saw them. They're cute." John smiled. "You suit them."

"Thanks. I got some new tattoos as well." Rylee said nervously, not sure whether or not to show him. Or maybe it was just his possible reaction that scared her.

"Really? Let me see then." Rylee stood up and lifted the back of her tank top up to show him the Chinese dragon that curved around her back, its tail and head on either side of her belly button. It matched Jeff's. John stood up to get a better look, Rylee shivered when his finger skimmed over the tattoo. "Does that say what I think it does?" John asked shocked.

"I... erm…" Rylee gulped. "Well what do you think it says?" She joked nervously.

"Rylee this is serious. Why do you have my name tattooed on your back?" John demanded. He wasn't mad. Far from it. He was just nervous to find the reason why she had done it.

"Because I do ok. You can't even see it that much. It's a reminder ok." Rylee walked off up the stairs and into her bedroom to check her tattoo in the full length mirror. John followed her up the stairs.

"A reminder, for what?" John asked as she pulled her tank top off completely with only her bikini top on, she could examine her back with a better view. It wasn't like she had his name in big bold lettering, and his name wasn't the only one there, hidden in between the scales of the dragon. "I'm not going anywhere. It's not like I'm leaving."

"So where were you for the past three months?" Rylee snapped back. Walking out of the room again, John followed trying to make sense of it all.

"You know perfectly well where I've been Ry. You told me to go for god's sake! You were the one that said that we needed a break!" John yelled after her as she ran down the stairs. "And where were you?" He demanded. Following her into the living room. He spun her around. "You were sat here with your ex-husband! What was I supposed to think?" He dismissed the tears that threatened to fall from her blue-green eyes. "For all I know, you've been sleeping with him every fucking night! Well have you?" He demanded, grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave.

Everything she had ever been through flicked through her eyes. She was generally terrified of him. But she was stronger now than she'd ever been, stronger now than she had been the first time Benji raised his hand to her.

"Do it." She whispered. He continued to stare at her, neither one of them wanting to break their gaze. "Do it!" She screamed. He pulled her into him and kissed her roughly. He pushed her back onto the sofa, his hands tugging at her surf shorts. They never broke their gaze; Rylee pulled off his shirt as he kissed her softly. He twirled her hair around his fingers as she ran her hands down his bare chest. "You promised me that you would never hurt me." Rylee whispered in between kisses. "I didn't sleep with Jeff. I wouldn't cheat on you. I'm not like that." She whispered as John lifted himself up slightly so that he could look at her completely. He knew when she was lying, and for now, he was sure she wasn't.

"I never stopped thinking about you." John whispered, kissing her forehead. Rylee went to tug at his pants.

"Oh holy mother of God. I'm scarred!" Laura clapped her hands over her eyes in fake despair from her position at the door. Randy entered behind her with baby Aurora in his arms.

"Come on guys! Not in front of the kids!" Randy laughed holding Aurora away from the sofa view.

**A/N: I kno I haven't updated much recently & I'm sorry. But here yoo go. Reviews would be nice. Maybe 5 then I'll update :) **


	23. Boiled Frogs

**Chapter 23.**

Jeff entered the house through the front door, he carried a skateboard in his hand; Fallon followed him still on her board. Fallon skated straight into the kitchen where she half screamed. Jeff ran in to see what all the commotion was about.

"Johnny!" Jeff's face fell as he watched John pick Fallon up and swing her around. But his heart dropped harder when John kissed Rylee's forehead. He felt like he might as well not be there at all.

"Hey Faz." John laughed, wrapping his arms around Rylee's waist.

"Would you lot please shut up?" Laura yelled from upstairs. "I'm trying to put this kid to sleep." Aurora's screams echoed down the stairs, followed by more of Laura's. "Argh! Never have kids!" The door slammed.

"Randy, go help out your fiancé." Rylee scowled at the Legend Killer before he slowly stormed up the stairs. Jeff caught Rylee's eye. She smiled nervously at him. He smiled back. After all the years they had been together, sometimes only as friends, his heart still did back flips every time she looked his way.

"Can we go out tonight?" Fallon asked with a beaming smile on her soft features.

"Well. You know that Raw's in town, right?" Rylee smiled as her daughter's excitement grew.

"Yes." Fallon squealed.

"And you know that your grandfather wants me and Laura to make a special appearance."

"Yes."

"So yes, we can go out tonight." Fallon squealed in delight as she ran off up the spiral staircase to her bedroom to get ready.

"You've got two hours." Rylee looked at her watch. "Starting now." Her voice floated up the stairs after her daughter.

* * *

Laura walked into Rylee's room without knocking. John had been out to his car and was staying in the guest room down the hall after Rylee had insisted that it would be stupid for him to stay at a hotel when he could stay with them. John, however, had insisted that he stayed in the guest room. Laura flopped down onto the bed, grabbing a stuff rhino from the pillow and throwing it up in the air and catching it again.

"Can we talk for a minute sunbeam?" Laura asked as Rylee ran back and forth from her closet.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Rylee replied, more focused on whether she should wear a skirt or a pair of pants.

"Do you love Jeff?" Laura asked bluntly. Rylee stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly to look at Laura, a fake smile glazed over her face.

"Of course I do. Just like I love you and like I love Fallon." Rylee said hoping that her answer would be enough. She smiled trying to show Laura that she believed what she had said.

"Don't lie." Obviously her answer was not enough for Laura. Who knew Rylee better than she could know herself. "Okay, let me try again. Do you love John?"

"Yes." Rylee sat on the bed next to Laura.

"Do you love Jeff and John the same."

"No." Rylee could feel her eyes filling with tears.

"Who do you love more then?" Laura asked slowly.

"Don't make me answer that." Rylee whispered as the tears ran freely down her face.

"Ry, do you even know who you love more?" Laura asked, pulling her best friend into a death grip hug, sensing what her answer would be.

"No."

"You couldn't have a simple life if you tried, could you."

* * *

Rylee was the first to pull into the arena parking lot. Jeff was sitting in the passenger seat. He hadn't said a word to her since he got home with Fallon earlier that afternoon. Fallon had hitched a ride with John in the Hummer along with Randy, Laura and baby Aurora. Rylee had sorted herself out after her talk with Laura; she had matched her make up with her hair; she wore an aqua and black desert scarf, a plain white tank top and pink and black Ragtail Pixie Mini skirt, she wore a pair of black and pink over the knee hoop socks under her knee high black flat boots.

"Rylee we need to talk." Jeff sighed as he turned the music down. Rylee continued to look out the window, trying her best to ignore him.

"About what? The weathers looking good." She said trying to change the subject, failing miserably.

"Ry." Jeff placed his hand on top of hers. She pulled it back like the contact had given her an electric shock, only a good one. "I heard you talking to Laura before." Jeff stated. Rylee looked at him, her brain scrambled, what was she going to say to him? He knew that she loved him but he knew that she couldn't choose between him and John.

"I-" Rylee started.

"Are you two coming or what?" Laura and Fallon had their faces pressed up against Rylee's window, both making blow fish-like faces. She sighed, and looked at Jeff.

"We'll talk later. I promise." She whispered, getting out of the car and fixing a fake smile, the one she had gotten all too used to wearing.

"Rylee Pheonix McMahon, where have you been?" His voice boomed around the parking lot. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Well?" He demanded.

"I've been getting this lot ready." She smirked. "Short stuff."

"Oh, alright then." Shawn ruffled her hair.

"Uncle Shawnie!" Fallon jumped on his back. "Carry me."

"You're nearly as bad as Jeff." Shawn laughed, as Jeff took a packet of skittles out of his bag and began popping them into his mouth, unaware of what had been said. Jeff watched Fallon; he smiled at how much she reminded him of Rylee. The way that hair dye could brighten her day, even the way that she looked exactly the same as Rylee had done a few years ago. Fallon wore a pair of black low slung cords with Liquor Brand Flaming Heart wifebeater and a pink leopard pink bow in the side of her pink, purple and blue hair.

"So what you lot doing here anyway?" Shawn asked as the group began to walk down the corridors of the slowly filling arena.

"Mum and Laura are appearing on Raw tonight." Fallon smiled from her position on Shawn's back.

"Really?" Shawn smirked.

"I know that face! And I don't like it!" Laura yelled. "You do anything to mess this up and I will cut off every limb that dangles from your torso." Shawn winced.

"You tried that last time shorty!" Laura smiled at the memory of chasing Shawn and Hunter around the arena.

"I'm going to get changed baby." John said kissing Rylee's forehead. She smiled.

"Okay." She watched him walk away. Unaware that every move she made tore Jeff up as he watched on.

* * *

_**George** A man sits at his desk  
One year from retirement,  
And he's up for review  
Not quite sure what to do  
Each passing year  
The workload grows_

Alexisonfire's Boiled Frogs screamed through the speakers and bounced off every wall in the arena.

_**Dallas** I'm always wishing, I'm always wishing too late  
For things to go my way  
It always ends up the same  
(Count your blessings)  
I must be missing, I must be missing the point  
Your signal fades away and all I'm left with is noise  
(Count your blessings on one hand)_

Laura and Rylee stood at the top of the ramp and took it all in; the screams, the smells, everything. This was their home, and they'd be damned if someone took it from them now.

_So wait up, I'm not sleeping alone again tonight  
There's so much to dream about, there must be more to my life_

_**George** Poor little tin man, still swinging his axe,  
Even though his joints are clogged with rust_

At the top of the ramp both Laura and Rylee turned around as Fallon skated out in between them and down the ramp to the ring.

_**Wade** My youth is slipping, my youth is slipping away  
Safe in monotony, (so safe), day after day  
(Count your blessings)  
My youth is slipping, my youth is slipping away  
Cold wind blows off the lake, and I know for sure that it's too late  
(Count your blessings on one hand)_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the ring, Laura-Jayne Ward, Rylee Pheonix McMahon-Hardy and Fallon McMahon-Hardy." Lillian Garcia's voice rang through the arena as Dallas Green and George Pettit's voices died down.

**John POV.**

"McMahon-Hardy?" I looked straight at Jeff.

"Hey don't blame me." Jeff slammed his bag down on the sofa and stormed out of the locker room. "I told you I was on her birth certificate." He yelled back. He knew I wasn't talking about Fallon.

"What was that all about?" I demanded looking around the locker room. No one answered me. The only person I was going to get answers off was Rylee, but she was busy, so I had to find the next best thing. I walked out of the locker room and headed straight for the Divas.

I banged my fist on the door twice before it flung open to reveal the red head I was looking for.

**End of John POV. **

"Some people are trying to get ready here." Amy yelled.

"McMahon-Hardy?"

"Ah, I see you're watching." Amy stepped to the side to let John past her. He sat down on the sofa, leaning forward, holding his head in his hands.

"Why is this so messed up?" He whispered. Amy sat down on the floor in front of him.

"It isn't messed up at all. It's just Rylee, ok. You can't _just_ have Rylee. You get the whole package. You get Laura, Fallon and Jeff."

"I can understand Laura, she's her best friend, and Fallon, she's her daughter, but why _Jeff_?"

"Because Rylee and Jeff have more history than half of the locker room, you don't understand what Jeff has pulled Rylee through. The amount of times Rylee has tried to end everything, the only person that can save her is Jeff."

A scream echoed through the room from the television in the corner. Both heads turned.

There in the middle of the ring lay Laura and Fallon covered in their own blood. Rylee and Jeff stood in between the girls and their attackers, with their fists clenched, ready to fight.

**A/N: I'm updating from school, because this is th only place that I tend to get inspiration to write this story. 5 reviews and I update.**


	24. You Are The Smell Before Rain

**Thank yoo to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

**You Are The Smell Before Rain.**

**Rylee POV**

It was nothing. Nothing that you haven't done before, I told myself. Fists clenched and Jeff by my side. Yes, I took note that it was Jeff by my side and not John. Laura had made some movement on the mat behind me. From what I could gather she was rolling Fallon out of the ring and out of harms way. Benji just stood there. He smiled at me, he wanted me to make the first move, but that was always the wrong one to make with him. I didn't care anymore. All those times he made me feel like I was worthless, all the times when he made me feel like getting out of my own bed was pointless. The times he told me I was ugly, until I believed him. Everything bubbled up inside of me, threatening to burst out. He studied my face, my body language, attempting to work out what I planned to do. Ethan stood to his side, not really sure what to do. But Ethan never really was sure what to do when it came to Benji; he always just stood there and took orders from him.

They tried to ruin my life. They tried to kill my best friend and my daughter. I wasn't going to let Jeff get hurt as well.

"Get out of the ring." I said through gritted teeth.

**End of Rylee POV**

"What? No. I'm not leaving you alone with them." Jeff told her, his feet planted to the floor.

"Go and get help for Fallon. She's your daughter for god's sake." She paused. "I'm not alone." Rylee smiled at him, telling him she had a plan. Slowly, Jeff climbed out the ring and ran up the ramp holding Fallon in his arms. Looking for the nearest EMT, who, by now should be waiting in the gorilla. "So it's just me and you boys." Rylee smiled. Benji and Ethan stood with their backs to the ramp, Benji's laugh echoed through the air, sending shivers down Rylee's spine.

"You're coming home Rylee." Benji muttered. The surrounding crowds were being ushered out of the arena. _Well done Dad_, Rylee said to herself, _bang the fire alarm on and no one will know the difference._

"Yeah, and to get there I'll fly on a pig with wings, shall I?" Rylee rolled her eyes stepping closer to Benji. "Do you really think I'd go anywhere with you right now?"

"I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you." Benji growled.

"Fucking make me." Rylee pulled back a fist and hit Benji square in the face, Jeff returned to the ring, steel chair in hand as Ethan ran at Rylee. Jeff took him out with one shot. Laura stumbled back into the ring and stood up with the help of Rylee. "You okay?"

"Aye. Just peachy, love." Laura smiled, holding her side, "Just one thing though." Laura managed to walk over to where Ethan was huddled up in a ball; she lifted her leg and stomped heavily on his crotch, then smiled before turning to Rylee. "We can go home now."

John met Rylee at the top of the ramp. "Rylee!" He seemed out of breath, sweat ran down his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Jeff growled before Rylee had the chance to think about her answer. But that question was good enough for her.

"I, what do you mean where have I been? Where the hell have you been?" John demanded, getting in Jeff's face.

"I've been stood with my ex wife, helping her get past the men that nearly killed her and her daughter!" Jeff screamed; they all stood stunned, no one knew what to do, Jeff never got this mad, only Rylee stayed calm. "Where were you? Huh? Caught with your pants down round your ankles in the diva locker room." Jeff growled off. John's eyes grew to the size of Jeff's clenched fist, which hung by his side.

"What?" Rylee squeaked softly. "What is he talking about John?"

"Tell her John. Go on; tell her what me and Fallon caught you doing." Jeff stood back, arms folded across his chest waiting for John to sweet talk his way out of this one. He didn't deserve to be with Rylee.

"It wasn't what it looked like." John said in such a small voice that no one would have guessed that it had come from him.

"What did it look like John?" Rylee asked as she tried to blink back the tears forming in her eyes. John said nothing; he just stood staring at his feet, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Who?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. Jeff moved to stand behind Rylee, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Rebecca." He replied, still looking at his feet.

"That Diva Search reject?" Laura piped up. John nodded. "You cheated on Rylee with **that**!" Laura spat. "Everything that she's done for you and you throw it all back in her face! Don't you realize how much she's gone through?" Laura screamed, standing inches away from John's face.

"I'm leaving if you two are going to talk about me like I'm not here." Rylee walked away, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, mascara and eyeliner coated her cheeks. She walked faster, not being in control of her legs. She walked through the gorilla and out onto the corridor.

"Rylee wait." John yelled after her, running to catch up with her.

"No! Why the fuck should I? I waited for you. I wanted to get back with you, sort everything out. I was willing to change for you. But all you can do is go and get a cheap shag off the first whore that will spread her legs fast enough for you." John stood in front of her, blocking her exit. Rylee lowered her voice as a small crowd of wrestlers and backstage workers gathered to see what all the commotion was about. "I can honestly say that I never want to see you again."

**

* * *

**

Rylee sat in a hotel room. She sat on the floor in between to double beds. Fallon slept silently on the bed in front of her. Only making noise when she moved. Rylee gripped the wine glass in her hand. She studied the empty bottles on the floor by her feet, two wine bottles. She kept drinking. Slowly numbing the pain.

She wasn't sure what to tell people. Had she left him? Or had he left her? No, she left him. It was Fallon that caught him. Fallon was the one that screamed at him. Fallon had held Jeff back as he tried to kill him. Jeff, on the other hand, had had to hold Fallon back as she went to pounce on that tart.

Rylee took another mouthful of the sickly sweet drink. She had never been one for cheap wine. But tonight, it was called for. She picked up the phone and rang the room next door; Jeff and Matt's room. He didn't even bother answering the phone, just walked through the joining door.

"How are you?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Can I come in your room?" She whispered; Jeff pulled her to her feet. He decided not to take notice of the wine bottles at her feet, but he couldn't help but notice the food he had ordered from room service for her had gone untouched again.

"Yeah." Jeff answered with a smile, he went back into his room, reappearing moments later, dragging Matt along the floor. "He's heavy, you know." Rylee giggled as she helped Jeff drag Matt up onto the bed. Matt always was the deepest sleeper on the roster, not even a direct hit from a hurricane could wake him. Jeff wrapped his arm around Rylee's slowly disappearing waist as she gazed at Fallon sleeping. "Come on, you're freezing." He grabbed her one of his t-shirt from the suitcase at the bottom of the bed, which looked like it had exploded. She took off her tank top and pulled on the t shirt. She smiled a thank you.

Rylee lay down on Jeff's bed, he tucked her in before getting in behind her, he pulled her close to him and let her nestle her head onto his chest. She smiled, knowing she was safe.

"Sing to me Jeffy."

"_Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not." _Jeff started to sing. _"I'm glad that you can forgive. I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget... You are calm and reposed. Let your beauty unfold. Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones. Spring keeps you ever close. You are second hand smoke. You are so fragile and thin. Standing trial for your sins. Holding onto yourself the best you can. You are the smell before rain. You are the blood in my veins_." Jeff stopped singing, noticing that Rylee was fast asleep, with a small smile on her face. He moved her hair out of her eyes and smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "You are the smell before rain. You are the blood in my veins."

**Song is The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New. **


	25. Concentrating On Falling Apart

**25. Concentrating on Falling Apart.**

Rylee woke up in Jeff's bed, sunlight pouring through the open curtains. Another morning that she'd woke up with her arms slung around his neck, another day when she would be around but wouldn't ever say a word. Just another day that Jeff wouldn't let her out of his sight. It was all becoming routine for her. Jeff would get in the shower; then her, he would be ready by the time she came out, and they would stick to their schedule, which was something they had never done before. Laura would ring a few times from home where Fallon was staying with her and Randy and then they would head back to the hotel, spending the rest of the night in, Jeff attempting to get Rylee to eat, but always failing. Since finding out, Rylee had refused to go out after work; she refused to go any where that she didn't have to and she refused to go anywhere that he could be.

Jeff and Rylee had finally decided that Fallon should have a more stable home. So they let her move into Laura and Randy's new house, only a five minute walk from her high school. It was weird for both of them not to have Fallon around all the time, but they arranged for her to spend the summer on the road with them. Plus Rylee didn't exactly want Fallon to see her like this.

"You awake?" Jeff mumbled. Her gazed totally fixed on his chest; she drew patterns with her fingers and silently nodded. "Have you been up long?"

"Couldn't sleep again." Rylee mumbled, staring off out the window and watching the birds fly past. There was always something about watching birds fly that calmed Rylee down, made her feel a little bit more free, just watching them soar through the sky with nothing to hold them down or pull them back. She wished she could be that free.

"You should have woken me up." Jeff pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"But you were dreaming, so I didn't want to." Jeff threw her a questioning look. "You were making funny noises again." Rylee looked up at him and showed him a small smile.

"Come on, we've got to be at a signing in about two hours."

Rylee watched Jeff as he got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, aiming for the shower. He reappeared ten minutes later, wrapped only in one of those small hotel towels. "Stupid hotel," He mumbled, "Do I look like I have the body of a three year old?" He demanded to know; only causing Rylee to giggle.

"It's not the hotel's fault that you're teeny tiny." Rylee laughed as she dived over the bed and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Oh that was mean." Jeff pouted on the other side of the door.

To anyone that could have walked into Jeff Hardy's hotel room that morning would have thought the normal. Jeff and Rylee would have come across as the perfect couple. Jeff was standing in the middle of the room attempting to pack both his and Rylee's suitcases. It wasn't his fault he loved her.

No one could have realizing that Rylee was standing in the shower with tears blurring her eyes. Her whole body shaking as she sobbed.

It had been three weeks since it had come out the John had been cheating on Rylee with Rebecca. And it had spread through the locker room like wild fire. Vince had sent John down to OVW to _"try and spice it up a bit" _for a few weeks.Whereas Rebecca had been removed from the company immediately, no excuses, no apologies, just pack your bags and leave. She was completely replaceable. A horrible thought really, that a woman could be replaced within seconds of her walking out of the door, yet with a man's career in this business, it takes time, they can't be disposed of so easily.

**

* * *

**

Rylee walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria. She had argued with Jeff for at least an hour, claiming that she was old enough to go and get a bottle of water by herself. He was adamant someone was going to jump on her. So when he wasn't looking she rang his cell phone, knowing that he wouldn't know where it was. "I think you left it in your combats pocket, in the bathroom." As soon as he was out of sight, Rylee was off the chair and out of the door.

She was losing a lot of weight, and fast. She had a new diet now, cigarettes, coffee and a family sized bag of mini gems. In an attempt to make her feel better, Rylee had bought hair extensions and Jeff had dyed her hair for her. It was all virgin snow blonde except she had baby pink running through her fringe and black streaks in the under layers of her extensions. Her combat shorts hung off her hips and her black camisole top exposed her shoulder blades that were starting to jut out. With her iPod in her pocket and no one in the corridor she started to sing to herself.

"_I__ am heaven sent, don't you dare forget. I am all you've ever wanted, what all the other boys all promised. Sorry I told. I just needed you to know. I think in decimals and dollars. I am the cause to all your problems, shelter from cold. We are never alone. Co-ordinate brain and mouth. Then ask me what it like to have myself so figured out. I wish I knew..."_

How was she supposed to know he was watching her?

"_I hope this song starts a craze. The kind of song that ignites the airwaves. The kind of song that makes people glad to be where they are, with whoever they're there with. This is war. Every line is about who I don't wanna write about anymore. Hope you come down with something they can't diagnose, don't have the cure for. Holding on to your grudge, Oh it's so hard to have someone to love. And keeping quiet is hard. Cause you can't keep a secret if it never was a secret to start. At least pretend you didn't wanna get caught."_

He wasn't supposed to be in this country never mind here and she wasn't supposed to be alone.

_"We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, we're throwing the fight but I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe, in us."_

She stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the corridor. She knew he was there, didn't want to turn around to check, just in case. His hands hooked under her arms and snaked around the back of her neck, masterlocking her gently. He rested his head on her shoulder and sang.

"_Oh, we're so c-c-c-c-c-controversial. We are entirely smooth. We admit to the truth, we are the best at what we do. And these are the words you wish you wrote down. This is the way you wish your voice sounds, handsome and smart. Oh my tongue's the only muscle on my body that works harder than my heart. And it's all from watching TV, and from speeding up my breathing. Wouldn't stop if I could. Oh it hurts to be this good. You're holding on to your grudge. Oh it hurts to always have to be honest with the one that you love. Oh, so let it go…"_

Rylee squealed and turned around in his arms. "Jamie!" She jumped into his arms.

"Hey shortarse." He ruffled her hair, "Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled. Jamie was her best friend, had been since high school. Kind of like the male version of Laura with a thicker Geordie accent.

"Did Jeff ring you?" Rylee asked, starting to walk again towards the cafeteria.

"Was it that obvious?" Jamie laughed, following Rylee.

They returned back to the locker room half an hour later with two large lattes and a family sized bag of mini gems.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jeff demanded the moment Rylee walked through the door.

"Don't yell. Jamie's here." Rylee smiled, instantly melting Jeff who hadn't seen her smile in weeks.

"Glad you're back." Jeff smiled.

Rylee and Jamie spent the rest of the night sat on the hotel bed, rented movies and pizza boxes lay on the bed around them. She hadn't laughed that hard in a long time, not since the whole John episode. Jamie reminded her of Jeff quick a lot. He sat on the bed next to her, Delilah the guitar sat on his lap, his blonde hair flopping into his eyes, causing him to shake his head to get it out, only resulting in his hair falling back into place. His black rimmed glasses sat on the top of his nose, his tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated.

_**-Flashback-**_

"**Yeah well I fucking hate you." Rylee, only sixteen years old slammed the phone shut. That was over then. Another boyfriend, another two weeks of her life wasted. She walked through the streets of Morpeth before stopping in the bus station. She lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. Emma, Matty and Laura bounced into the bus station, acting like they were three year olds. "Hey." Rylee smiled at all three girls. "You ready to go?" **

"**We're waiting on Emma's boyfriend Jamie." Matty informed her. The next bus that pulled up into the bus station stopped in front of them. After everyone and their grandmother got off, a cute blonde boy with thick rimmed black glasses and a guitar on his back walked off. He smiled at Emma then looked down at Rylee.**

"**Bad habit you know." He smiled as Rylee put out her cigarette.**

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

"I'll be back in a minute." Rylee smiled grabbing her backpack.

"If you're going for a smoke, then I'll kill you." Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"Oh ssh you." She hit his arm. He put Delilah down on the bed next to him and grabbed his jacket. "What you doing?"

"Well I'm not going to let you smoke alone." Jamie smiled following her out of the room and out of the building. Rylee sat on the floor by the nearest wall. "You still don't like sitting on walls do you?" Jamie laughed.

"You know I always sit on the floor." They remained in a comfortable silence for quite some time. Rylee transfixed on the grey smoke that curled out of her lips.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Jamie whispered, knowing for easily Rylee could close up and stay that way.

"He cheated on me Jamie." She turned to him, mascara colored tears ran the length of her cheeks. Rylee sat on the floor in front of the hotel for hours with Jamie that night; she cried out every single tear she had.

"I love you." Jamie whispered as he sat on the floor with her, rocking her in his arms.

"I know, I love you too." She whispered back.

"No, I mean," Jamie sighed trying to find the right words, "I'm _in_ love with you." Before Rylee could reply his lips crashed down onto hers, taking her breath away completely. Rylee scrambled to her feet.

"Jamie. I can't. I mean. I have to go." With that, she ran into the hotel, locking herself in her room when she got there. Her cell phone beeped from in position on her bedside table. She picked it up to read the text.

_**I'm here if you need me. I love you Ry xx**_

Rylee opened the window on sat on the ledge, her feet dangling down on to the fire escape; she lit another cigarette and rested her head against the window frame, dragging her fingers through her hair.

_We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, we're throwing the fight but I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe, in us. This is the grace that only we can bestow. This is the price you pay for loss of control. This is the break in the bend; this is the closest of calls. This is the reason you're alone, this is the rise and the fall. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, we're throwing the fight but I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe. We're concentrating on falling apart. We were contenders, we're throwing the fight but I just wanna believe, I just wanna believe,_

_  
I just wanna believe, in us._

**Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't by Brand New**

**I actually believe that this chapter is shit.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lies for the Liars.**

"Hello?" Rylee rolled out of her position in bed with Jeff's arms wrapped around her waist to pick up her cell phone from the side cabinet as it burst into song at an uncivilized time in the morning.

"Okay, now that I know you are alive. I'm going to kill you."

"Excuse me?" Rylee squeaked looking at the screen on her cell phone. Laura. "What have I done now?" Turning her phone onto speakerphone and closing her eyes, Rylee lay back down.

"Why is Jamie here?" Laura asked, chewing her lip and tapping her foot on the other end of the line.

"Oh shit. You know?" Rylee said, sitting up in bed.

"Of course I know. I know everything about you." Laura continued. "Why is he here? You know he is nothing but bad for you."

"I'm fine by the way."

"Shut up. Why isn't he back in England where he belongs, in the pub with his friends getting drunk and writing songs about how shit his life is?"

"Jeff rang him."

"Oh that man is dead meat."

"I don't think that threatening Jeff over the phone will get him out of bed, so threats at this point in time are pretty useless darling." Rylee smiled as Jeff began to stir next to her.

"Just you wait." Laura hung up, leaving Rylee with a dialing tone.

"Love you too." Rylee yelled at her phone. Laura had the right to be worried about Jamie. She was right when she said that he was bad news. She was right the first time she said it as well. Rylee and Jamie never had a stable relationship, friendship or more. They were best friends or worst enemies; there was never a happy medium. Jamie had a control over Rylee that no one else had or could match; she could never stay mad at him. No matter how many times he left her out in the rain, there were exactly the same amount of times that he had stayed out at the skate park with her all night, playing Delilah and watching her skate to clear her mind. Jamie had dragged Rylee to the ends of the earth to leave her there and walk away. He was only good in small doses. Knocking from the hotel door woke Jeff and awoke Rylee from her thoughts.

"Oi rainbow boy get your skinny arse out here. Right now!"

"Why? Why is Laura here?" Jeff jumped out of the bed.

"She found out about Jamie." Jeff turned straight towards the bathroom and locked the door firmly behind him as Rylee let Laura in.

"We _are_ getting rid of him." Laura said pointing in an assumed direction of where Jamie would be. "Now where's Skittles?" Rylee pointed towards the bathroom door before climbing back into bed.

"Jeff, come out before she gets violent." Rylee wailed from her side of the bed.

"Never!" Jeff yelled.

"He knows I can open this door with a quarter, right?" Laura laughed as she unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal Jeff sitting on the side of the bath, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, at the look on Laura face. Laura grabbed his head pulling him into a headlock and dragged him out into the bedroom.

"Tell her to let go!" Jeff whimpered.

"I told you she would get violent." Rylee said before Laura threw Jeff onto the bed next to her.

"Now you tell her. Tell her what you did was wrong."

"Fine." Jeff huffed. "I did a bad thing. I found Jamie. He was touring in London with his _band _and I asked him if he wanted to come see you. He jumped at the chance. But I didn't realize that he was still in love with you. I mean, you were so sad. Even the happy dance couldn't make you happy." Jeff pouted even though he knew fine well that the happy dance always guaranteed a smile. "I just wanted to help."

"Well don't next time." Laura growled. A knock on the door interrupted Laura's staring competition with Jeff. Jamie stuck his head around the door.

"Ry? Rylee." He smiled when he saw her. "Oh, Laura."

"Jamie." Laura acknowledged him with an icy tone, which was a lot more than what she had done in the past.

"Erm, I'm going home." He stared at his feet.

"Thank God for that." Laura scoffed.

"Come see me next time you're in town, kay?" Jamie looked up to smile at Rylee.

"Sure." Rylee got up and walked him to the door; his bags were propped up against the wall outside. "Why the sudden change of heart?" The image of Laura with a gun jammed into Jamie's ribs forcing him out of the country flashed into Rylee's mind.

"Well, I kinda need to finish this tour, plus I get the feeling I'm not wanted." Jamie cocked his head towards the slightly open door, Laura and Jeff's heads stuck out the bottom.

"Err, we're, erm, oh spider!" Jeff said quickly grabbing Laura up and shutting the door. Rylee laughed.

"I shouldn't have come." Jamie stared at his feet, a bad habit that he had had since they were kids.

"Don't say that, I like seeing you."

"But only in small doses." They said in unison, causing them to laugh.

"I've, err, left a present for you in my room. Don't go till I'm on the plane." Jamie smiled.

"When does your plane leave?"

"An hour. Actually, I better run. Don't want to miss tonight's gig. Playing the carling academy back up home." Rylee smiled, that's all he ever wanted to do, and he got it.

"Good luck sunbeam." Jamie hugged her one last time before walking down the corridor and into the elevator. He waved, the doors pinged and that was it. He was gone.

Rylee stood for a few minutes and then ran off in the direction of his room. She took his keycard from her pocket and squeezed it tight. She flung the door open and ran into the bedroom. There on the bed was a guitar case, Jamie's guitar case. A note stuck on the front.

_Dear Rylee, _

_I'm thinking that I haven't even left the hotel yet and you're reading this. You never did have any patience. I just wanted to tell you all the things that I never had the guts to say to your face. I love you, but you and I both know we could never be together, it wouldn't work. We argue too much. So I'm leaving you with the one thing that means nearly as much as you do to me, Delilah. It's not much, but you always said you wouldn't play anything but her. Don't go forgetting me shortarse. I love you._

_Jamie x_

Rylee sat on the bed alone, reading and re-reading the note. That was it, Jamie was gone. After some time Rylee removed Delilah from her case & pulled her up onto her lap, she started to play the only song Jamie had ever taught her, singing along to herself.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown  
_  
Jeff stuck his head around the door, having sent Laura down to the lobby to find Rylee.

_I wanna tear apart your room  
to see if what you say is true  
Darling don't you lie, lie to me  
I wanna break into your heart  
to see why you want us apart  
Oh, I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me_

Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown  
  
He lent against the wall and watched her. He should have known.

_According to you we don't click,  
that's a blatant lie and you know it  
Angel, what are you hiding from me?  
If there is truly another secret lunch-break,  
working late lover  
then I would die, but at least then I'd be free  
_

He didn't need to ship people over from home; he didn't need to drag up the past. He should have burnt it up and let it all fly away in the wind.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_

This was what she needed, time alone, time to think, time to herself, to be able to catch her breathe and really figure out what was going on in her head.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown  
_

He watched her, she never noticed he was there; she was in her own little world, singing along to herself, watching the stars out of the open window.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_

Rylee slowly put Delilah back in the case, she knew what she had to do, Jeff left before she could see him. Instead he went downstairs to find Laura, who was probably pulling the poor receptionist over the counter by now, threatening to glass her, unless she told her where Rylee was. When they returned to the room, they did not find what they expected.

There was a deadly silence in the room, a one that would make the most comfortable of people nervous. The bathroom door was jammed shut, Rylee on the other side. Her toiletries had been spilled out of the bag and on to the bed, everything there except her razors.

**Polygraph Right Now by The Spill Canvas.**


	27. Hitting Home

**Chapter 27.**

"Rylee get out of there." John banged on the door. All of the surrounding rooms had piled into Jeff and Rylee's room upon hearing Laura's scream. John had been in the room down the hall with Randy, staying with his best friend while taking time off from OVW. He missed Raw. Everything about it, but worst of all he missed Rylee. He hadn't seen her in nearly a month, not until that morning.

_**John POV Flashback.**_

"_Aye bro I'll be back in five." John hollered into Randy's room, he was on his way out to the nearest store to get Randy the complete hangover cure; aspirin and a McDonald's breakfast. John opened the door to be pushed back in, it was Rylee, she hadn't noticed it was him but as she had walked by with a strong look of determination on her face, he moved back allowing her to pass. A guitar case slung over her shoulder and on a one track mind, he wasn't in the mood to stop her from getting what she wanted. He watched her slam her hotel room door, yelling at herself her behind closed doors._

_John shrugged it off, she was in a bad mood, clearly from not getting something that she had wanted. He had noticed a long time ago that she was quite spoilt; yes she worked for what she had, but if she didn't get something, all hell would break lose. Why would he go see her now? It would only add fuel to the fire._

_**End of John POV and Flashback.**_

And there he was, banging on the bathroom door. He had been on his way back to the room with Randy's breakfast when Laura had run out of the room. He knew something had to be wrong because it would life or death before Laura would ask for his help.

"It's Rylee." Laura gasped, trying to catch her breath and control the thoughts running through her mind. "She's done something bad."

"What do you mean?" John had asked following the short brunette into the room. He looked at Jeff who was stood still in front of the door; head pressed against the door whispering to whoever was on the other side. It didn't look like there was anything wrong, it just looked like Jeff was up to his usual tricks, trying to convince everyone that the door had a spirit and had feelings too.

"She went to see Jamie. Jeff went to find her and when we came back she was in the bathroom and all of the razors from her bag are gone. She's not coming out." Laura said in one breath.

"What do you want me to do? She doesn't love me anymore. She made that clear."

"John, this isn't the time to be arguing about which diva search reject who jumped your bones when Ry wasn't around." Jeff whispered, not moving from his position in front of the bathroom door. "If you ever loved her you'd help her."

"Look Rainbow Boy, I never asked you to get involved with my girlfriend's business."

"And I didn't ask you to take my wife from me, but you did." Jeff stated calmly. If anything about Jeff annoyed John it was the way he stayed calm. 

"Go get Vince." John said to Laura as he walked over to the bathroom door.

"I'm not leaving her."

"I'll go." Jeff said leaving the room before he could get a reply from anyone.

And that's how their morning started. Vince McMahon, Randy, John, Jeff and Laura stood around the bathroom door.

"Just leave me alone for God's sake." Rylee cried from the other side of the bathroom door. "I never asked for this."

"Rylee baby you're going to have to come out sometime soon." John pleaded.

"Don't call me that." Rylee spat. "You lost that privilege when you slept with that whore." 

"Why is she doing this?" Vince asked, nothing like his normal persona, he sat on the edge of the bed, stressed and worried for his little girl. She had done this before. But last time it had been so much easier; Jeff had been able to get her out of the bathroom and away from any sharp edges.

"Rylee, I swear to God I'll break this door down if you don't open it now!" John was quickly losing his temper. 

"Get the fuck out of my life!" Rylee screamed back. "All of you." Jeff sat by the side of the door, leaning against the wall, he sighed as he scribbled in his sketchbook.

"How can you stay so calm through all of this?" John yelled at him. Jeff merely ripped out the page he was writing on from his sketchbook, folded it over and slid it under the door. He waited a few minutes, his knees pulled up to his chest, his head resting on them. His cell phone played Rylee's favorite song, Love Sick Melody by Paramore. 

_You say the sweetest things  
And I can't keep my heart from singing  
Along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving_

_In this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you  
In this 4/4 beat  
I would die for you  
(Die for you)  
Someone stop this_

Jeff answered his phone, listened to whoever had rang him in silence, nodded then answered, "Uh huh." He hung up; everyone staring at him, willing for him to do something to make their situation better. Rylee's situation. "Get out." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Laura demanded. 

"Get out. Everyone. Now!" No one moved, other than Laura.

"Well!" She demanded. "You heard the guy. Move now!" If Laura told you to do something, you did it, quickly as well.

"Are you going to let me in?" Jeff whispered once the room had cleared, knowing they were all standing in the corridor only attracting more attention to the situation. He waited patiently for an answer, knowing what she was doing was tearing him up inside. The door slowly opened to reveal Rylee cowering in the corner of the bathroom on the floor. Small blood droplets falling from her hands and running down her legs.

"I don't want to be here anymore." 

"Well were do you want to be?" Jeff asked cutting up towels and wrapping them round her wrists and thighs. He had done this too many times before, not that Laura or anyone else knew about Rylee's little habit.

"Home."

"Right then. You get the suitcases, I'll ring the airport." Jeff grabbed his cell phone and waited silently for an answer. "Hello, can I book two flights to Newcastle, England for as soon as possible." 


	28. Dorothy's Right

Jeff had flown to England with Rylee just like he had promised her, Vince had easily given him three months off work, and had told the younger Hardy boy not to return to work until he was sure Rylee was back to a normal state of mind. Jeff had scoffed at this comment, Rylee had never had a normal state of mind. Not for years anyway.

Upon returning to Newcastle, Rylee and Jeff had moved into her old flat, Laura had stayed put in the states on Rylee's request, telling her that it was best for Fallon and Aurora if they stayed at home. There was no point in uprooting the children for a small hiccup in Rylee's life.

Rylee woke in her bed, without opening her eyes she reached out to put her arm around Jeff's stomach but instead of warm skin, her hand hit cold bed sheets, before anything had really registered in her head, Rylee was out of bed and pulling open the bedroom door. She strained to hear the sound of a pencil scratching against paper, it was normal for him to leave their bed in the middle of the night to sit on the balcony, drawing by the security light. The flat was too dark to walk around, but Rylee refused to reach for the light switch, something wasn't right. She moved quickly around the furniture in the living room, the balcony door was slightly open, the curtain fluttering in the slight breeze. "Jeff?" She whispered, hardly hearing herself. She reached out to push back the curtain to step out on to the balcony. A cold hand grabbed her shoulder, instinct told her to spin around, fists flying towards her attacker.

"Ry!" He caught her fists and pulled her into a tight hug. "Calm down babe." He whispered, stroking her white blonde hair. Once Jeff could hear her breathing normally again he stepped back from her, grabbed her hand and led her back their bedroom. "Babe what just happened?" He asked cautiously, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I, I don't know. I woke up and you weren't in bed and, and I thought you were on the balcony and I just got a fright, that's all." Rylee whispered off, turning away from him under the covers to face the wall. Jeff frowned, eyebrows knotted together in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's all babe? You know you can tell me. Why didn't you turn the light on?"

"Something didn't feel right, I don't know what. Look, can we just go back to sleep, please." She rolled over to look up at Jeff, knowing that he would cave in eventually, she smiled as he stretched out his arm for her to rest her head on his shoulder. Rylee yawned, pulling the quilt tighter around herself she snuggled closer to Jeff. "It's Fallon's birthday on Monday, we're flying over on Sunday morning, don't forget."

"I know babe, I know."

----

"I hate flying." Rylee fumed, glaring at the back of the woman's head in front of her at the check in desk. Jeff laughed, pulling her into a hug come head lock, ruffling her hair. "I'm not five y'know" She glared up at him, not being able to hold her serious face for long before she burst into laughter

"Next!"

"Hi, Rylee McMahon and Jeff Hardy." Rylee handed over her business credit card, getting more and more bored of the airport by the minute.

"Thank you Miss McMahon," The young girl behind the desk, typed in their names and scanned the screen. "Miss McMahon, Mr Hardy, your private jet had arrived, please step to the side, Jane will be with you in a moment to take you to the VIP lounge."

"Cheers." Rylee smiled as the girl handed her back her business credit card and their passes.

"Mr Hardy, Miss McMahon. My name is Jane. Follow me." Jane was a young woman with short, straight, chesnut hair, a petite figure wrapped in a pin striped suit. Rylee looked up to Jeff's face and watched his eyes move down under Jane's swaying hips.

"Pervert." Rylee hissed, slapping Jeff's chest with the back of her hand.

"Welcome to the VIP lounge, refreshments are available at the bar, and if there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask." Jane smiled before walking away. The VIP lounge hasn't anything they hadn't seen before, huge leather sofas, wide screen television screens were dotted around the room, Sky News on permantly. Rylee walked straight to the window to see if she could spot the small black private jet. She smiled when she found it, thinking as she always did when she saw it that it looked like a small animal in amungst a group of elephants.

"Miss McMahon?" Rylee spun around, to see Jane. "Your jet is ready."

**A/N : Hey, sorry this chapter is shit, i haven't posted anything in ages, and i have a bit of spare time at the minute so i should be posted more often, sorry for the ridiculous wait.**


End file.
